Family Issues
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A strange new family moves to Amity Park bringing trouble for Danny. Chapter 14 up.
1. New Surroundings

**Danny Phantom: Family Issues**

**By: Hordak's Pupil **

**Chapter I: New Surroundings**

**Gomez Addams **

"Careful with that mummy, it's over 6000 years old," I told the movers as they carried down my prized mummy from my room. They looked at the sarcophagus nervously. "Don't worry he only comes to life on Walpurgisnacht." I am going to miss the annual seances in the family graveyard. We had the soil brought in from a plague ravaged town.

"I got the rest of the family ready to move," Fester said as he walked in the from the back. He placed his shovel on the floor. "Does the new place have a lot a storms?" he asks eagerly. "I would hate for my experiments to be ruined. I think I am on a breakthrough." I hand my brother a newspaper clipping I found.

"Mysterious Storm strikes! Ghosts to Blame." He read it smiling but looked concerned. "Why would they blame ghosts for it." I tell him that some people are weird like that. I also point out that house as a nice spire on it perfect for attracting lightning. "Good, "I've been feeling low as of late." he placed a finger on his tongue and jumped at the shock. "Only 27 and a half volts." I ask him if he's been feeling well. "Just a bit of a cold but I have a cure of that."

"Three hours in the Sicilian bull?"I ask him as he nods. "There is nothing like it to battle the sniffles. Tell me do you use Hell fire?" He nods happily as my love comes down the steps. "Ah there you are, _mi amor_," She said she had just cleaned out her closet. "Did you remember the skull?"

"Why of course, I would never dream of forgetting it," she pointed to a medium sized bag beside her. "My 10 times great nephew Reznor the Damned. Excommunicated thirteen times by the the Pope for unnatural acts." I always loved hearing about her family.

"I think we are ready to head out," Morticia gives out a whistle as our children raced down the stairs. "Are your bags packed?" Wednesday nods saying she has all her demonic texts packed along with her phylactery. "have you succeeded in storing your soul?"

"Not yet, Pugsley won't let me experiment on him," she frowns as Pugsley sticks out his tongue at her. "Come on nothing will happen to you. You might be damned but physically you'll be fine.

"You will have enough time to play when we arrive at our new home. Now come on, Lurch is a waiting for us."

**Danny**

"Are you sure Clockwork can't help?" Sam asked looking up at the clock. I had, many times, begged the old time ghost to speed things up but he always says 'I am the ghost of time, not your personal servant' "Why do we have to take these tests any...," Lancer slammed a book on a desk and told us to keep quiet.

"Sorry sir," I apologize sinking into my chair as everyone laughs at me. "The Illinois Aptitude Test (IAT). The biggest waste of..." A chill went up my spine. "I never thought I would be happy for a ghost attack. "Mr. Lancer I need to use the restroom." Lancer looks from behind his magazine and says I have to wait for everyone to be done. I look around and notice that everyone is busy napping or taking the test. I phase out of the room through the floor and begin looking for the specter. No doubt Vlad is...I hear the sound of a dog barking. I look down and see Cujo jumping up and down. "Who let you out this time," I pick the ghost puppy up. "Lets..." I notice a string on is right hind paw.

"I've got you now whelp!" Skulker taunted as a glowing green cage fell on me. I ask him what he's doing instead of being the Fruit Loop's lackey. "What Vlad doesn't know won't hurt him." He aims his weapon at me but I duck out of the way. "Stand still pest!" the hunter spits as I grab a fire extinguisher.

"You really need to cool down," I fire It him disorienting for a time. He struggles to wipe it off his armor but Amity just switched to a new hi tech foam. He yells and roars as his gauntlet hits the wall releasing me. An ectoblast destroys his helmet revealing the tiny ghost inside. "Next stop- The Ghost Zone," I suck him inside the thermos and sigh in relief. I look up at the clock, "Cripes! I need to get back before the bell ring," I take off for the test room.

**Uncle Fester**

"So where is this new place at?" Morticia asked as Lurch started the limo. Gomez smiles saying it's one of the most haunted towns in the country. "You don't mean?"

"I do, Amity Park, Illinois- Ghost City, USA," he takes out a map of the town."Some say the entire town as built on a native American graveyard and spirits use it as a portal from their world to ours." He points to a lone property on a hill. "Townsend Place, My lawyer, Mr. Shcreck says it's perfect place for us."

"Max always did have a good eye for finding old mansions." I said looking looking at all the places in the town. Gomez asks if something is wrong, "There are no Occult stores in it. You would think a haunted town would have at least one." My brother assures me that they will find one nearby. He mentions the entire town vanished into thin air once. "Really?" I ask him excitedly.

"Yes, a full scale ghost invasion took place and the whole was sucked into another dimension," he says as I smile. And look there is abandoned yard in the back. Perfect for our extended family," I can't wait to get to work on it. "This town is perfect for us."

**Vlad**

"Uh did you hear us _shef?_" Anacletus asked as I read the paper angrily. "Oh no his stupid football team lost...," I blasted the annoying bird out of the sky. "Hey no need to get upset we're just the _shlikhim__ " _I told them it's not the Packers but that someone richer than me is moving here. "Who's that," I lay the paper town and point to the article. "Addams?" the old bird asks curious.

"He's worth six hundred sixty-six billion dollars and thirteen cents. He's 10 billion dollars richer than me." I can't have someone with more money come here. What if they befriend the Fentons and gives them money. "Daniel could easily out do me and I would be ruined."

"It says here that this Addams has a taste for the macabre," Æsc says lifting his glasses to get a better look at it. "I don't get it this town has _gornisht_ to offer just some stupid burger place. Why not go to Florida it's warm there." I rolled my eyes, why couldn't I have younger minions. "Or at least Branson." 

"That's not the point. I want you three to find out all you can about this Addams," I order them as they look at me. "Or else I will send you someplace _much_ warmer than Florida." They look at me and asks If I am talking about Hawaii. "_nor geyn_!" I blast them as they scatter. "Dear Lombardi why am I cursed with these idiots?"

**Tucker**

"So Skulker was just hunting you because he was bored?" I asked as we walked up the steps to the Fentonworks . Danny nodded saying that Plasmius mustn't have much for him to do. "Now that you mention it he has been a bit too... the door swings open and the arm of Mr. Fenton pulls us into the house.

"I am glad you're here this is a code green!" Danny's dad says showing us a newspaper. It says that an eccentric billionaire is moving to Amity. "The paper says he's moving into Townsend Place. That place is crawling with ghosts. I bet the new owner will need someone to take care of it."

"Why is he moving here?" Sam asks curiously. "It says he's looking for a change of pace and heard good things about Amity." she points to the article. Danny picks it and rolls his eyes. He says that's just what the town needs another creepy billionaire. "I don't think this guy is like Vlad. It says here he has eccentric tastes. Finally someone to shake up this boring place."

"When he arrives here we're going to pay him a visit and introduce ourselves to him." Danny's mom says. "it's just what our ghost hunting business needs." Danny continues to look at the article. "Something wrong honey?" she asks Danny sighs and walks up to his room.

"This is good they won't hunt you anymore." I point out as he shuts the door. He tells his that eccentric is just another word for 'fruit loop' and he doesn't need another Vlad. "Maybe this one will be different." Danny gets out his laptop and asks what's the man's name.

"Addams, Gomez Addams," Sam says as he types it into Google. He brings up an article about a disturbance in New Jersey. A gang ghouls had dug up a grave in a cemetery. The culprits were two kids named Pugsley and Wednesday Addams. According to them they were looking for the skull of a suicide to conjure demons from Hell "A bit much for my taste but if they're related to Mr. Addams than things could get very interesting."

"Why couldn't I have joined Danielle on her trip around the world?" Danny slams his head on the desk. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone."

**Morticia Addams**

"The Ace of Spades, you know what that means Thing. You will meet a grisly end," Gomez smiled showing Thing the card. I ask him if he told Grandmama and Cousin Itt we were moving? "Don't to worry dear I told them all about it and I hired a botanist to move and care for your babies till we get there." I smile and telling he thinks of everything. "Of course, it will be all set up when arrive there."

"You did manage to pack my experiments?" Fester asks concerned. Gomez told him that Fester's friend is riding with the family. "Good, you didn't put him back with great uncle Ethelred? You know how feels about guests. Gomez assures him that he put in good company. "I can't wait to get started," he says as Lurch stops the car.

"What is it?" I ask worriedly as Lurch points out the windshield. "an abandoned graveyard, perfect we do need to stretch out," we unbuckle and get outside. "It reminds of our honeymoon Gomez. Remember we found that burial ground of heretics in France. I still remember seeing the tombs dug up by necromancers and satanists."

"Ah yes, I believe one of them wanted to create the Hand of Glory. I made one myself as a lad. It was my school project." He laughs thinking about the shock his teachers had when he brought in a rotting hand. "Those were good old days."

"I think I found something," Pugsley called out pointing to an old headstone. Most of the writing was worn away except for the DeNaire. "Was that the name of a Templar. You used to tell us about him mom," he says as kneel down and examine the stone.

"That's right, it was said that he tried to kill Clement V and was damned," the kids smile remembering when I would tell them bedtime stories about the knights and and their work with the Occult. "it's probably a distant cousin. He wasn't one of the founders who left after the persecution."

I recline on a broken stone and relax for awhile. "You are going to love this place. Max only picks out the best and most decrepit properties. He's the one who informed me about that swamp in Pennsylvania." I ask if that was one with the mudmen. "It was and it was quite a bargain only 100,000 dollars per acre."

"You always had an eye for real estate my dear," Gomez smiles and kisses my hand.


	2. Fun and Games

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic**

**BelowAverageJoe: I am glad you like what you see. I apologize for the grammar issues. It's based on the 90s live action Addams Family movies.**

**Mavrick Phantom: Glad you like it :D**

**Peckapupp: It's only going to get better from here**

**Luiz4200: Nope :)**

**Tenchi: They haven't arrived yet and already they are stirring things up to in Amity Park :D**

**Chapter II: Fun and Games**

**Anacletus (Lead Ghost Vulture)**

"We've been flying for hours and found nothing," Æsc complains trying to keep up with rest of us. "What if we never finds this Addams _mentsh_?" he asks as I roll my eyes and slow down. "This isn't the first time _shef_ has lead us on a fool's quest?"

"Fine we'll take a break," I tell him as I see an old graveyard. "We'll stop here for a moment." we land near a mausoleum when I hear something. Acacius hears it too and ask what is it. "z_ey shtil!_!" I hiss as I go invisible to get a better look.

"This is the perfect place for our experiment," a pale little girl in a black dress said to a portly child. "You draw the inverted pentagram and I will set up the board." The boy questions if they should do this or not. "Do you want to know the future or not,?"

"Fine," he turns around and draws an upside star with a circle around it. "Now what?" she tells him to be quiet as she begins to chant in Latin. She takes out one of those _farshiltn_ spirit boards and began asking if there are any spirits here

"We have to...," was all I got out before a mysterious force grabs my comrade. "Fight it you _nar_!" he tries to break free but the force is too strong. "Vlad is going to have our...," another voice cut me off saying it was time to go.

"Aww We were going to conjure something unholy," the girl said as a a man dressed in stripped suit appeared. I take out the picture and find our target.

"All right boys, keep close but out of sight," I tell my cohorts as we follow the man out of the tomb.

**Uncle Fester**

"Did you encounter anything?" I ask Wednesday as Gomez returns them to the car. She said for a second she felt another presence in the crypt. "What kind of presence?" She explains it felt almost nonhuman. "That's the best kind," I tell her as we buckle up and lurch starts the car.

"Reminds me of when we were 6 and we both got possessed," Gomez smiles. "There is nothing like having a demon take over to teach a boy valuable lessons." I nod but frown remembering my brother's was more powerful than mine. "You still jealous after all these years Fester?" he asks noticing my expression.

"Yours had you speaking Sumerian while I was still trying to master Latin," I mope as Gomez smiles and tells me that different demons have different powers. "I know I know," I grumble. I take a look at the map of the town again. "Hmm, a triple convergence," three energy systems meet in the area. Such an area is rare and usually means an increase in paranormal things.

"How far are we from this place?" Pugsley asks looking out the window. According to Lurch we're not far and should be there soon. "Good, I'm getting bored," Morticia suggest they play a game to pass the time. "Like what?" 

"When I was younger we always made up stories about the cars. Once I pretended that a car was fleeing from an alien craft." Wednesday smiles and says she imagines the car next to us is fleeing a horde of zombies. "They don't make zombies like they used too. It's so hard to find a witch doctor who knows the art of raising the dead." Gomez asks her if she had a relative who was a bokor. "Yes my five times great uncle. He had the gift of seeing the other side and lead a zombie revolt. Sadly he was captured and thrown in the swamp and drowned."

"You said it was a glorious and beautiful death. He cursed his murderers if I'm not mistaken," Morticia nods saying you can still hear him drowning on quiet nights. "magnificent," Gomez says kissing his wife passionately,,

**Danny**

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Sam asks as I pack up some ghost equipment. I tell her I want to see why this guy wants to move in that place and what he's going to do here in Amity. "There have been strange things seen there lately." I roll my eyes and tell her that strange things happen here all the time.

I transform and fly out the window towards Townsend Place. I kept playing the worse case scenario in my mind over and over again. This Addams is a card carrying member of Club Fruit loop and he teams up with Plasmius. "Stupid...," I began to say as it felt like I was struck by lightning and fell from the sky. "What's going on." I look up at the old mansion.

There didn't seem to be any anti-ghost devices nearby. I place a hand near the house. A red energy surrounds it and I feel like I am on fire. I try to pull away but something grabs me. I charge up an ectoblast and fire at the house. The surge in energy allows me to free myself.. My hand is burned to a crisp. "The only other time this happened was..." A couple moving vans drive up.

The crew gets out and takes out boxes from the back and march into the house. There was something off about these guys but I can't put my finger on it. "Danny,...," Tucker's voice comes through the Fenton Phones. "We saw happened with that freaky force field." I watch as the movers bring more boxes into the house. "Danny do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can," I whisper so not as attract attention. "Mort's movers?" I read the name on the van. "I better keep an eye on them."

**Gomez Addams**

"I might need to get a book on Skinwalkers for our new home." Wednesday says looking at the map. "I bet we can find a witch with expertise in Native American magic," she says trying find where the burial grounds are. "Think of all I chaos I could wreak on their precious town."

"I think Grandmama has books on Skinwalkers I am sure she will lend them to you," Morticia tells her as she smiles. There is nothing like the happiness of children to warm the heart. "Look at this Gomez," she hands hands me book on our new home.

"Inviso-Bill strikes again," It seems this town has its pwn scoundrel "We might have to see if we can find him. It sounds like he discovered my great uncle Honorius Addams' invisibility potion. Morticia asks if he was the one worked in the forest conjuring demons. "it is he said that he could summon storms and destroy crops with plagues of hail. From what mother told me even the Luciferians feared him."

"Look up ahead," Pugsley points to a sign that says welcome to Illinois. "Maybe we'll see some real life gangsters," Fester smile says he knew a gangster once. "Really?" He tells him they tried to feed him to to fishes. "What did you...Uncle Fester are you alright.

"I sense something not sure what," he muses to himself, He looks out as the window as the car stops. "What happened he asks as Lurch points to the gas meter. "I can go off and get gas," Fester walks out and retrieves the gas can from the trunk. "Won't take long,"he says heading down the road,

**Vlad**

"What do you mean you almost got 'caught?' I asked my minions as they looked at each other. Anacletus mumbled something In Yiddish. "English please." They look and each other and sigh.

"The kids they had one of those _farsholtn_ spirit boards. You know with the plastic arrow and you ask if ghosts are here," Æsc explained as I stamped my foot. They really should outlaw those wretched things. "Anyway this Addams is weird." I got that already. I ask them if they have anything to report besides their failure. "They are in the state. They're out of gas and one of them left...," I order them to follow him and report back only when they have something of value.

I bring up some stories I found online about them. Addams seems to be in real estate but his taste are odd. "Addams makes millions on swampland," I read the headlines. Apparently there was a treasure buried in the muck and it turned quite the profit. The nagging thought of Daniel getting an ally made me bristle but then an idea popped into my mind. "yes, turn the game board around," I will make sure that Daniel's world becomes Hell.

**Wednesday Addams**

"What's wrong Pugsley? Don't tell me your scared of the scissor-man?" I ask my brother as hand him the mirror. He says he's not afraid and think it's stupid. "Then say it," I dare him as father asks what we're doing. "I heard that this use to be stomping grounds of a psychopath. If you stare into a dark mirror...," he smiles saying that a hand mirror won't do and it has made out of obsidian." 

"This Amity Park better worth it," Pugsley says as father assures him it is a paranormal hotspot. "That's...," he begins to say as a figure walks towards us. He turns pale and screams it's the scissor-man coming after him. He runs back into the car.

"Did you make a friend?" Uncle Fester asked as he walked up with the gas can. Father says he seems to be feeling better. "The gas station had a generator. There is nothing like high voltage to make a ghoul feel young again." he said handing the can to Lurch. "I did find out something interesting though," he takes a newspaper from his coat.

"Ghost Boy Strikes Again," father read the headlines. "It seems that the town has its own familiar spirit. I must say that is impressive." Uncle Fester says this ghost boy seems to shift between good and evil. "Ah split personality. I told you this town would be worth the trip," he smiles as I stare at the picture on the front page.


	3. New Neighbors

**Chapter III: New Neighbors**

**Sam**

"Danny can you hear me?" I call out hoping to hear from him but nothing comes through. I look to Tucker about tell him we need to leave when Danny finally comes through. "That was not funny Daniel Alexander Fenton!" I scold him as he apologizes.

"I found out what caused that weird effect when I got here. It seems the new resident has a thing for botany," he says as I realize what's he talking about. I warn him to be careful. "This Addams is strange. I hate to say it but he makes Fruit Loop Man seem normal." He says the movers have been bringing all kinds of things. One brought in boxes of steaks.

"Did he say steaks," Tucker starts drooling as I slap some sense in him. He asks how many boxes? Danny says at least ten. "The man has a great taste," I roll my eyes and ask Danny what else he saw.

"_Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc_?" I ask him what he said again. "It's on a crest in the entry way. Sounds like Latin." It is Latin it means 'we gladly feast on those who would subdue us' "That doesn't sound good," Danny gulps. "I am going to take a final look around and head back," he says before signing off.

"Blood Blossoms and steaks?" Tucker asks as I nod. "You don't think they have a thing against ghosts?" I shrug nothing that I looked at mentioned anything about ghosts. All it said was that Addams was eccentric and always traveled with his family. I think we better keep an eye on this guy just in case.

**Morticia Addams**

"Amity Park, a nice to place to live," I read as we passed by a large sign welcoming us to the town. Wednesday makes a face and says this place seems terrible. "They're just trying to sugar coat things. Most people wouldn't come if they said 'Amity Park, ghost capital of the world.'" I explain as she shrugs. She looks out the window and notices something in the sky.

"I thought blood vultures don't come this far west," she points to the three birds following us. Fester sticks his head out the window and looks at them. He says their not blood vultures they're missing the skull design on their breasts. "Then what are they then?"

"They kind of remind me of Muntenian Terror Birds." Fester explains as Gomez smiles. "They're said to be an omen of death," he continues as my husband laugh saying it's good sign welcoming us to this town. "Didn't our great uncle Ethelred Addams see them before he was..."

"Impaled and left to rot in the woods, yes. He didn't believe in omens and took on an entire troop of Wallachian archers before he was captured, tortured and impaled. I still have the stake they used. It's been a good luck charm for me." Gomez wonders who they are meant for. "Our family is only supposed to see them if one of us is about to die."

"They're coming for you Pugsley. You cheated Hell out of a soul and now they will drag you to eternal damnation," Wednesday taunts as I tell not to get his hopes up. "You know the old saying _Infernum non fraudem patimini_."

"Ah to be young again," my love says thinking back to his own childhood. "We had some great times."

**Vlad**

"Hey _Shef_!" Anacletus said as he and the other fools flew in the room. "They're here...," I know that. He asks me if want to report what they found. I suggest they leave before I count to three. "But...but..." 

"One...two...," they scatter before I get to three. "Works every time," I zoom in one the spycams that is closest to their car. The patriarch mentions they will need to get a necromancer so they can properly open a gateway to the other side. "This could be useful," I walk over to where I have my chess set displayed. "The rules have changed my boy." I move the white pawn forward.

I roll up my sleeve and push a button on my wrist watch opening a portal up. "What is it now Vlad? I told you that I was on break. Your last mission left my...," the hunter moans as I grab him by the neck and throw him to the ground. "Hey what was that for."

"I want you to go to Townsend Place and take something of value. Anything but make sure you leave clues." The hunter looks at me curiously. "We are going to welcome the Addams to fair town and eliminate a pest in one fell swoop," I tell him as he nods and teleports out of the room.

**Uncle Fester**

"You can feel the supernatural energy in the air," I say as we pull up the old house. "I really should have waited to charge up." Gomez steps out first and smiles. He says this place is perfect for us. "I'm going to check out the back," I say grabbing a shovel and leaving the car.

I found an old yard filled with weeds. There were all kinds of noxious and poisonous plants. "Is that Devil's weed?" I say kneeling down examining a small black flower. They only grow where unholy acts have been committed. I look around for signs of satanic activity.

"The relatives will love it," Morticia says as she walks out. "Some dark rituals were performed here. I can sense it." I nod telling I found Devil's Weed. "Really, my five time great grandfather will love here it. How long until we can dig the place up?" she asks as I tell her not long.

"MORTICIA! FESTER! YOU MUST SEE THIS!" Gomez calls out as we race towards the house. "Look our first lost soul," he said pointing to a blue ghost dressed in work clothes. "Not very powerful," he observes the sprint who seemed offended by Gomez's remark.

"The Box Ghost is feared throughout the town," the specter corrects him as he causes our boxes to levitates. Gomez claps in approval asking if he's capable of possession. "Possession?" the specter scratched his head. Gomez said that all spirits can possess the living. "I guess that's true..." Gomez suggests posses him. "You want me to overshadow you?" he asks confused,

"Come now, let's have it," he says pounding his chest as the ghost enters him. Gomez slumps to floor shivering. I ask him If he's okay. "Gomez is no more now there is only...BOX GHOST!" the voice of the specter came out of my brother's mouth. He laughed manically until the ghost was thrown out. "Sorry about that my friend. Years of demonic possession have given me an iron will." 

"uh...BEWARE!" the ghost shouts before vanishing.

**Jack Fenton**

"Maddie did we finish the updates on the ghost gabber?"I ask searching through a pile of our inventions. We improved the AI interface that can translate ghosts from other countries. "Did we install the Swahili patch?" Maddie says it's in the top drawer. I pull it open and find the device. "Thanks Mads, you're the best!"

"What are you doing?" Jazz asks walking down the stairs. "I thought you two promised no more ghost drills." I tell her that we're going to meet the new family that moved into the Townsend Place. "I doubt the first thing they want is to be bombarded by your ghost nonsense."

"Now Jazz, we're just introducing ourselves to the Addams. We're going to let them know if they have any ghost problem we're the ones to help." Jazz rolls her eyes saying that all the Addams want is to get settled in their new home and not be assaulted by the crazy ghost obsessed family,

"You're wrong, Townsend is crawling with ghosts. They will be grateful for our help." I tell her picking up a spare thermos. "We want them to know we'll full service ghost removal." Jazz face palms herself saying she's going with us so we don't scare the Addams away. "You'll get to see us getting down to business!"

"Ewww gross!" Jazz says pretending to throw up.

**Wednesday Addams**

"Look at this Pugsley they have a bottomless pit. We can play explorer. Don't worry I'll hold on to the rope." Pugsley looks nervous saying he doubts it's bottomless. "Oh but it is, there a million lost souls crying out for help. You know what they say about Hell- it's despair can felt in the sound."

"You're making that up!" he says as I warn him to not sleep too soundly. "I don't believe it!" he shouts running out of the room. I smile at another game won I was about to follow him when I heard a roar downstairs. Kitty was here!

"Kitty!" I race down the steps as the lion opens it eyes. "I am so glad you're here," I stroke his mane. "You're probably glad to be out of that carrier uh boy," he starts purr and rub up against me. "Once we get know the town I'll take you to school and you can have class hamster for a snack would you like it?" I still remember third grade when I brought him to class. The screams of terror were precious.

"I think Kitty needs a treat," dad says as he opens up a box of steaks and throws one at Kitty. "Eat up you need your energy for our walks." he says playing with him. "Such good boy you will love it here!"


	4. House Haunting Party

**Chapter IV: House Haunting Party**

**Danny**

"And I thought this town couldn't get stranger," I said phasing into a room. It was the master bedroom. I carefully opened a box on the floor. "A train set?" Why would he have a train set up here. A smaller box contained bottles marked C2N14. "Hey Sam," I ask through the Fenton Phones, "What is C2N14, it sounds like a chemical but I've never heard of it."

"Uh Danny I would walk away very very slowly," Tucker's voice comes through. I ask what's wrong, "you just said the chemical formula for Azidoazide azide- the most explosive chemical in the world." I went pale at these words. "Where did you see it at?" I tell him the master bedroom. "I know Addams is rich but carrying a chemical that goes off just by looking at it wrong. Who does that?"

I carefully phase out of the room and once down the steps I give a sigh of relief. Before I can leave a pale man dressed in a black fur coat races in with a muddy shovel. "Gomez! Gomez!" he calls out as a man in blue pinstripe suit comes out of the kitchen. "Look what I found." He hands the man what look goat bones. "They did necromancy here."

"I told you would love it here," the man, Gomez, said happily. "When we all set up we will have to a summoning. A home isn't...," Gomez shivers for a moment. "Feel that energy," he says as I silently phase out the door.

"I will be...," a large rocket comes out nowhere and sends me flying into a tree. Skulker's massive form stands in front of me. " Are you bored again Nimrod?" The ghost grits his teeth and says I will make his job easier. "You must be desperate if you need a sidekick."

"You'll pay for that whelp," he picks up a box and throws it at me. My eyes grow wide fearing more of that explosive was in there I carefully catch it hopefully avoiding Chernobyl 2.0. I asked him if that's the Box Ghost in that tin can. "You'll find out," he fires his ectopistol at me incarnating the box.

I reach for my thermos but remember I left it back at home, "Oh crud," I hissed as Skulker made his getaway.

**Gomez Addams**

"What in Lucifer's name happened," I asked racing outside. It looked like a battle took place here. Morticia asks me if it's an angry mob again. I walk over to a box half destroyed heirloom. "Please let it be...," I took out a half burned wood frame. "My signed portrait of Rasputin."

"You've had that for years. You're great great uncle was a follower of him. I nod. Yakov Addams was the mad monk's chief disciple and even helped create the spell that made him virtually immortal. "I can't believe Mort's would mishandle something so valuable."

"I don't think it's the movers fault," I tell her as I take out my banshee whistle to summon the rest of the family. Fester and Thing bolt from the back and ask what is wrong. "For ages us Addamses have had a good report with those who have left this mortal world. However today a ghost has done the unthinkable." I hold up the charred remains of my Rasputin portrait.

"Not the portrait, it was the only one that captured his power," Fester said as I sighed. He asks if I am sure a ghost did it. I point the green goo on the remains. "what do you plan to do about it?" he asks as take a breath and tell him we must exorcise the ghost from our home.

"An exorcism? Have you forgotten that mother's seven times great grandmother was excommunicated. Any holy objects burn up in her family's presence," Wednesday pointed out. To be fair an exorcism would drive out any demons conjured here. If a spiritual solution is out of the question than a secular one is needed.

"This town is filled ghosts, right," Fester asks as I nod. "Where are there are ghost there are usually ghost hunters. Maybe one of them can help rid us of this wayward spirit." I smiled Fester was always the smart one. That pernicious poltergeist's afterdays are numbered.

**Skulker**

" I told you to steal something not destroy it," Vlad screamed as he pinned me to the wall. "You know they will be trace the residual energy to you and..." the boss took a breath and calmed down. "Did anyone see you there?" he asks sitting down at the work table.

"I don't think so, maybe one of the movers but that's it," he remains silent. "They will also find the whelp's residual energy there. His ghostly fingerprints are all over there." Vlad unclenched his fist. I was about ask him if he's all right. He says once again I have salvaged success from failure. "Thank you, boss."

"That wasn't a compliment you insignificant frog," he snapped as I frowned. I ask him what he wants "We'll wait and see what happens. This problem might just solve itself." I tell him that at least they won't side with the boy now. A smile forms on Plasmius' lips at the sound of that. "Yes and Jack Fenton will actually prove useful," he takes out a picture of the fool from his pocket. "Who knew you would be so helpful my dear old _friend,"_

He orders me to go back to the scene and see what's going. "Yes sir," I open a portal and arrive at the house.

"We must tread carefully," the patriarch said sternly. "We only want the specter who destroyed my portrait of Rasputin captured. Any other spirts must be unharmed. His butler came in with a phone book. "Thank you Lurch. I suggest we continue unpacking we have a lot to do."

**Uncle Fester**

"You're not going to believe this great uncle Theophilus," I told him digging his grave. "A ghost attacked us. I know weird, that never happened in your day," I lifted the coffin lid and there was old Theophilus' corpse with his middle fingers aimed squared at the pope. "Oh I would loved to have seen the inquisitor's face when you flashed it to pope." I continue digging his grave.

I hear Wednesday and Pugsley come out, "Uncle Fester, did you bury great great aunt Lucretia yet?" Wednesday asks as I point to her coffin. "We want to use her bones to capture the ghost who ruined dad's picture. I warn them to follow the ritual to the letter or else it may backfire. "That's why Pugsley is going to preform it. If his soul gets taken it's no big deal," Pugsley grows pale at those words. "Uncle Fester you know ghosts what kind of spirit would destroy a portrait of Rasputin?"

"that depends on the locale," I climb out of the hole. "My guess would be it might one who was wronged by the mad monk." Wednesday said that could the entire country of Russia. "Yeah, a lot of nobility fled once the Bolsheviks took over."

"Or it could be one of the clerics who damned him," Pugsley adds, "mom always said the Orthodox Church tried to excommunicate him several times only to have his disciples rally for him to be restored."

**Jazz**

"I beg you to reconsider," I plead with dad as we arrive at the gates of Townsend Place. The last thing we need is another weirdo upset at us. It's bad enough Vlad's here. Dad says there is nothing to worry about and the Addames will be grateful for our help

"Now Jack remember not to be too enthusiastic. If they say they don't need our help than we thank them for their time." Dad scoffed at mom's advice saying once they see how infested this place is they will be grateful for our visit. "If you say so," she knocks on the door three times.

We could hear noises inside as the door swung open to reveal a behemoth of a man dressed in a tuxedo too small for him. He looked down at and moaned. "Hey Mr. Addams my name is Jack Fenton and this is my family and...," a tall man in a blue pinstripe suit walked over to the door and introduced as Mr. Addams. "Mr. Addams I am Jack Fenton and this...,"

"I really don't have time to talk we have a ghost problem," Mr. Addams said as dad beamed and said he and mom were ghost hunters. "Then it must be my lucky day. Lurch show Mr. Fenton and his family to the parlor my wife and I will be there shortly."

"mmmmmm," Lurch said stepping behind allowing us to enter. Dad asks the butler what he thinks of Lurch what he thinks of Amity Park. "Grrrrrrrr," he says not turning to face us, Dad smiles and says he thought the same thing too. He leads until into a dusty room with a couches set up. He motions us to sit down. Dad thanks him and hands him a five dollar bill. He tells the butler not spend it in one place. "Grrrr," Lurch looks at it and walks away.

"I did my first ghost hunting session in this room," dad says looking at the room. I bet the hole is there the where I punched the wall in anger after finding nothing." he examines the wall. "Ah the memories," he says as Mr. Addams and tall woman in black spider web dress walked inside.

"Mr. Fenton I presume," the woman says as mom and dad get up and nod. "I am Morticia Addams and you met my beloved Gomez," dad introduces us to her. "Ah a family man, it's nice to see children grow up among the spirits," she says sitting down in the couch opposite us. "it is our fortune that the first people we meet here deal with ghosts." Mom says they have studied ghosts all their lives and can help them anything.

"Excellent, but we have some insurrections before you begin," Gomez said as Lurch comes in with five glasses of some bubbling liquid. "Just in time, it is family tradition to discuss business with a glass of wormwart," he takes two glass as the butler comes over to us.

"Thanks Lurchy," dad says, "now you say you have instructions for us," he says taking a sip. "That's good stuff you'll have to give us the recipe."

**Wednesday Addams**

"Are you sure about this Uncle Fester said to be careful with the ritual," Pugsley said as I arrange the bones in the shape of a pentagram with the skull in the middle. I tell him that this is a simple one and he'll probally just go insane. "Insane? "I shush him and open the grimoire.

"Here us oh damned soul, Lucretia Addams, we seek thy intercession to aid us in our work," The skull in the middle began to glow as the spirit of our three times great aunt appeared. She was dressed in a black robe. Glowing black chains coiled around her like a snake.

"Who dares wake me from my damnation," the ghost said as Pugsley hid behind me. I tell the ghost about the spirit who destroyed dad's portrait. "To accomplish my task I require payment," I push Pugsley in front of me. Lucretia looks at him and says he will do.

"Hold out your hand," I tell my brother as I take out a rusty knife. I cut his palm open letting the blood drip in the pentagram. The chains binding the spirit unlock themselves and fall to the floor. She tells us these chains will capture the spirit and drag it into Hell. "Excellent, thank you Aunt Lucretia," she touches Pugsley's palm burning a sigil of three upside down pentagrams before vanishing.

"What does this mean?" my brother asks as I roll my eyes and explains he's bound to serve Aunt Lucretia in Hell for all time. "All time...in Hell?" I assure him that she won't come to claim him until his 33rd birthday. "what happens then?"

"She comes to take you into Hell where you suffer the punishment meant for her." he grows pale and faints. "Sleep tight for now."


	5. Damnatio memoriae

**Luiz4200: It was most likely Pope Innocent VIII that damned him.**

**Chapter V: _Damnatio memoriae_**

**Danny**

"Glad to see you didn't blow up," Tucker joked as I phased into the room. I ask him where my parents went. "They went to Townsend to talk to the new family." I felt the color drain out of me. Just I what I want- _two _Fruit Loop billionaires after me. "I might as well move to Siberia.

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Sam tells me as I feel a burning sensation in my spine. The feeling is so strong it brings me to my knees. "Danny!" Sam races to help me up. "Are you okay?" I shrug I've never felt anything like that before. "What do you think caused it?"

"Whatever it is I don't like it," I phase through the rough. I scan the area when I see Vlad's vultures flying in a circle. "Did Perry Mason get canceled finally?" I taunted them as the turned. "Why don't you just tell Plasmius that his plan will fail." The leader turns to me and asks what I am talking about. "I know your boss is up to something..."

"What in the name of Matlock are you talking about?" he asks as they look at each other. "We received no orders from _shef," _I about to ask them a question when they teleport away. That's unlike Vlad not respond back.

"If...," I feel the burning again, "it's coming from my left side," I turn and see Townsend Place. "Figures," I sigh and fly off to see what's happening. Even though the geezer squad denied it I bet you ten bucks that the fruit loop has his hand in it .

**Gomez Addams**

"Okay Gomez here is what I am thinking," Mr. Fenton said as I took him upstairs. "We place Fenton cams in every room." I ask him what they do. They only turn on when the sense a certain ectoplasmic signature. "All I need is a sample of the ectoplasm of the offending phantom and we're good to go."

"That won't be a problem," I show him the remains of my beloved picture. He says that I don't look like a ZZ Top fan. "what" I tell him as he swabs the the frame. He also this also also cue the GSG.. "GSG?" he tells me it stands for Ghost Security Grid and will form an energy field around the spook. "And your sure it will only catch the vandal. He nods saying I have Fenton Golden Guarantee. "Speaking of gold, I hope you accept Florins," I hand him coin.

"Hey this is solid gold," I nod, "I think we're good to go G-man," I tell him to call me Gomez. "You got it Gomez" he says as we walk into Fester's room. "I didn't know you were into science." he asks seeing Fester's things strewn about. I tell him that brother always had knack for violating nature's laws. "I bet we could use some of this to lure the ghostie out of hiding...," before he could say I heard Morticia calling me. I excuse myself and walk downstairs.

"What is it my love," I see her and Mrs. Fenton in the conjuring room. She asks if all this ghost stuff will affect our sessions. "Mr. Fenton has promises it will only kick in when the thief returns." Mrs. Fenton see the Ouija Board on the table. She remembers using one in college.

"Did you use the Grand Grimoire or the Key of Solomon?" she asks curiously. "I would invite you to a session but the spirits haven't settled in yet." . "Speaking of settling, maybe you could point some features of the town?" Morticia takes out a map of the city. "I heard there was cult in the woods a few decades back,"

"Oh the cult? No one goes in there anymore as they say it's where the invasion began." Mrs. Fenton comments as we both smile. "If you want to go there just look for the stone with the ram skull carved on it."

"What about the house itself, what can you tell us about it," I ask her curiously. She explains that kids used to go legend tripping here. "Kids still legend trip?" I ask her remembering Fester and I going to the old St. Michael's chapel to see if there really were black masses said there every night. He says he went to an old factory to call upon the spirits there. "A fellow necromancer. Tell me did you use a medieval or Sumerian spell.

"I...I can't remember but we did see ghosts,"

**Vlad**

"What is wrong with heating in here," a said as I felt another chill race down my spine. I look at the thermostat and see it read at 73oF. "That can...," another chill seizes me as my minions arrive. "Which of you geriatric goof ups messed with my controls?"

"_Ersht_ the ghost boy and now you too?" Anacletus looked confused. "We've been busy tailing Addams like you ordered." I ask them about their encounter with Daniel. "He came out of nowhere and demanded to know what we're up to?" Maybe the boy is suffering from the same malady as I. I ask them why they veered from the mission. "Something's not right _shef _We were spying on them when this...

"Feeling of cold rushed down our spines?" Æsc nods pushing his glasses up They say the last time they felt something like that was ages ago and it wasn't a good sing. I bring up a map of the town and focus on the largest surge of ghost energy. It seems to come from the Addams' place. "You said they stopped to rest in an old graveyard?"

"_Ye_, it was the strangest thing," So Addams has a taste for the Occult. I order them to return to the house and fetch look for an item- the brazen skull. "What in the world is the brazen skull?" I explain it is an artifact that is said to grant the user amazing powers. Every occultist has at least one and I...

"_Neyn_," Anacletus says as I glare at him. "If you want to play ring around the rosie with Satan. Count us out," They teleport out of the room before I could say a single word at them. Looks like I'll have to find another way to get it.

**Wednesday Addams**

"I'd watch where you go Jasmine," I warn the girl as she walks out of the parlor. She looks at me confused and asks how she knew my name. "My familiar tells me everything. I would worry about your family if I were you," She looks at me defiantly and asks if that is a threat. "Consider it a warning."

"What do you mean by that," she turns around and faces me. "I don't know who you are but I am not threatened by her. I tell that's s what Cardinal Rosario said when he came for our great great great uncle- Eliphas Addams. He led the holy man down to the dungeon and tied him up in a chair in an empty room that was slowly filled with sand. He damned Eliphas and all his progeny to Hell before he was completely buried. "It will take more than a scary story to frighten me."

She walks out of the parlor and storms out. "I'll teach you to talk to us like that," I walk over to a box marked 'do not open' and find an black chalice. Before I could use it Pugsley asks what I am doing. "Pondering what level of Hell you'll be sent to." I asks if I was talking to the girl. "Don't worry brother you'll find lots of girls to talk to in Hell."

"I wouldn't conjure anything just yet. Dad and her father are will really hitting off. It would be awful if something would make him mad." Why do you always ruin my fun, you little wart. I took a breath and told her I was warning her my familiar said something bad will happen. "You still talk to that old liar?" he asks as throw him to the ground.

"Don't you _ever _call my demons that or you will pay," I fume storming up to my room to think about how to punish my for his blasphemy.

**Maddie Fenton**

"And you are sure that only the offending spirit will be harmed?" Mrs. Adams asked as Jack and Gomez finalize the deal. I tell her that there might be the odd kink in the system but that 99.9999% of the time the system will work. "That is wonderful," she smiles.

"Why are you so worried about catching other ghosts?" I ask her curiously. She says her family is an old one and didn't want to offend the spirits. She asks if she can me show me something. "Sure," she leads to the back of the house. There were holes dug through the yard. She take me to a statue of a man being chained by flying skeletons. "Antonius Frump. Damned by Pope Martin IV for blasphemy and heresy."

"My eight times great grandfather. He was always arrogant and challenged the Devil himself to appear and prove his power. He uttered the Great Name and he was dragged into Hell body and soul. Since then we've made an effort to not bring harm to any of the inhabitants of the invisible realms."

"I see," I say as I hear a voice behind me. I nearly jump in my skin as I turn around and see a short bald man in one of the wholes. Morticia smiles and says this her husband's brother Fester. "Nice...to...meet...you," I say trying regain my composure.

"I normally only move in the relatives in during a full moon. We have so many to bury, I thought I'd get a head start." he says placing a shovel on the ground. "Do you know where the south corner would be. It's the best place to raise the dead." I tell him that it would be the Great Tower but no ones been up there and the floor is mostly rotted away. "Oh good, I love abandoned rooms." He returns to his digging.

"You seem tense Maddie, I think a trip to the rec room is needed," I tell her as we enter the house. "It's not fully up and running but I think the rack is there and it is the perfect way to relax." I grow pale at those words. "Don't worry the danger is half the fun." I laugh telling her I told my father that when I married Jack. "We are kindred spirits I sense it," she says showing me down the the basement,

**Sam**

"This time _shef's is _digging a hole not even he can't escapee from," the leader of the vultures said nervously. "Wasn't your uncle stoned to death for messing with _ruakh?" _The other says he's thinking of their cousin but after that I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Sam, I think you should see this," Tucker says bringing up a map of the house. He says that there was a surge in dark energy coming from Townsend Place. I tell him that I was listening to Vlad's minions talking about Vlad digging a hole he can't escape from. I ask him if he thinks this energy spike might have something to do with what they were talking about. "it might the readings are off the charts."

"We have to warn Danny about it," I try to get in touch with him but something is messing with equipment. "I want you to get out a Fenton Finder and the prototype thermos. He asks why we would need it as it's only for the most powerful of ghosts. "Something is telling me he's in danger," I get up and pick up an ecto-rifle from the table. "Charge up the Specter Speeder." He looks at me confused "NOW FOLEY!" I shout as he races to the vehicle and hits the power button.


	6. Pain and Pleasure

**James Birdsong: I am glad you are liking this.**

**Luiz4200: It's supposed to mean demons in Yiddish (the language the ghost vultures speak) but I found a more accurate term instead**

**Chapter VI: Pain and Pleasure**

**Uncle Fester**

"We can install Fenton cams out in the back along with the Fenton Phantom Freezer," A voice said as I saw Gomez and a large man in an orange HAZMAT suit walk into the graveyard. My brother asks what a Phantom Freezer does. "It instantly stops a ghost in its tracks. BAM!"

"As long it doesn't hurt the ghosts. I would hate for any spirits to be harmed," The man looks at Gomez strangely. "Maybe you'll understand once I show you our extended family." He walks the man into a cemetery. He takes the man to our ten times great grandfather's tomb. "Jack Fenton may I introduce Ignatius Szandor Addams." The man goes up to the stone and reads the inscription.

"Damned 1102 AD for placing a hex on Pope Paschal II." Gomez explains how he was chained to I cross of iron and a fire lit underneath him. "Ouch, I didn't know they still did that." Gomez says that Ignatius' curse plunged the Vatican into years of turmoil and under the control of three Anti-Popes. "Wow, three of them?" Gomez smiles happily.

"Ah Fester, come here," Gomez motions to me. "I would like you to meet Jack Fenton. He's Amity's lead ghost expert." I tell him it's nice to meet him. "Fester is our family historian. He takes care of our relatives out here." I ask if he really can only capture the offended spirits

"Don't worry, you have the Fenton Gold Guarantee ," he says looking around the yard. I ask him if he came in that large RV. "Yes we did I built it myself." I tell him that probably has a large battery.. "It does about 100 volts," I ask him if wouldn't mind jumping me. "Sure Fester, where's your car," I laugh saying I won't need it.

He pops the hood and attaches the cables to the battery. I take the other end and clamp the the electrodes on my hands. "Okay rev it up," Mr. Fenton asks if this safe. "Oh yeah I do...," he starts up the van and the electricity flows through me. I let him run for a few minutes before giving him the okay sign "Oh yes, that is definitely does the the trick."

**Tucker**

"What is this place?" I ask Sam as we pull up to worn down warehouse. She says this is the best place to get information on what's going on at Townsend. She takes out her phone and watches as Danny lands in front of the house. She hands me a large black key. "What is this for?"

"To get inside the library duh," I tell her that is no library here just a beat up building. "To you plane folks, yes," she tells me to place the key in the door and knock three times with my left hand. I ask her why with my left hand. "If you use the right it will activate the traps.

"What kind of place is this," I walk up to the door, place the key inside and knock. A voice comes through the speaker speaking Latin. "Uh _Veni Vidi Vici_?" Sam walks up and says something in Latin too. The door slowly opens. "What did you say to them."

"You don't need to know," she says as we walk inside. I gasp at the sight in front of me - hundreds of thousands of shelves filled with books. "Welcome to the _Ex Bibliotheca Condemnabitur," _I ask her how long this was here. "A couple decades. It was created for Goths to have a place to hang out without being harassed. I come here everytime I need time to think."

She walks up a shelf and takes an old black book, "The Rites of Hell?" I ask her as she carefully opens it. She turns a page and tells me that I need to warn Danny. "Can't you call him?" she shakes her head saying we don't get service in here. Something about the walls made of lodestone. I ask her what she read in there. She tells there is no time only to warn Danny about the energy of the house.

"GO FOLEY!" She shouts as I race out the door.

**Morticia Addams**

"What is your pleasure. I recommend the boiling oil bath." I tell her walking into the rec room. She looks around and asks what kind of rec room is this. "Only the best ever, we've Addams have been using it for centuries." I walk over to where have the _crux decussata_ set up. "Would you mind fastening me Madeleine and don't be afraid to make those chains taut.

"Are you sure this is safe," she asks as she chains my ankles to the beams. I tell her I use this thousands of times and nothing bad has happened, "Okay?" I ask her if she's a native to Amity "No, my family is from Arkansas. My family is one of those old southern families. I moved here when I married Jack. He said this this the place to study ghosts." I tell her that my family came from New England. A long line of witches and warlocks. She laughs saying her father would have heart attack if he saw this.

"Is he religious?" I ask her as she fastens my wrists to the beam. "You call that taut. Really...," I gasp as she tightens them and the chain around my waist. She apologizes. "No need to I like it." She says her father was a Sedevacantist Catholic and thought everything was the work of Satan. "He gets so much credit for everything. It's a shame no one mentions the Ancient Gods."

"You mean like from Greek mythology," I shake my head saying I am talking about older gods so old that their names are forgotten and temples taken over by younger ones. "Like Sumerian?" I tell her older than Sumer. I suggest once we're done here we have good old fashioned conjuring. "We even have the Necronomicon in Proto-Sumerian. "I thought that book was a myth."

"It's...quite real," I assure her as I gasp she looks at me worriedly. "Don't worry my friend you did an...excellent job." I tell her why not try the iron maiden it really opens up the pores. She walks over to it and asks if we have anything for beginners. "Of course, there's the mummy wrap. You're wrapped tight in bandages from head to toe and seal in a sarcophagus. She says maybe later.

**Danny**

"Let see If this little toy from I took from Vlad works," I said carefully removing my left glove. I wince as the the latex sticks to the wounds on my hand. "Who...grows...blood blossoms anyway." I look at the watch I have on. If Tucker is right this should be make invisible to any ghost devices. "Speaking of which I think the plants are the best place to start.

I fly into the house and find the nursery. It is filled with all kinds of carnivorous and poisons plants. "Feed Me Seymour," I joked remembering Sam asked Principal Ishiyama if we could do _Little Shop of Horrors _for the Spring musical. My hand begins to ache as I see the blood blossoms sitting on a table. "This seems to be the only Ant-ghost items here," I note picking up an old book. It seems to be about plants and there use in magick. "Sam has a similar book." I find the page on blood blossoms. "when mixed with wormwood in a tea one see the spirit realm. Take caution as demons can mimic angels and lead you into eternal damnation." Heavy stuff.

I was about to read more when I heard someone come in. "Stupid Wednesday thinks she can scare me with her threats. Let's see her use her magic to escape this," he removes a what looks a caterpillar from a tree. "Your familiar won't be able to help you once your encased in a cocoon of silk." he laughs as I slowly make my way into another room.

"Forget Fruitloop, this is Freddy Kruger territory," I phased into another room. There were large chests strewn about the room, I walk over to one and open it. It's filled to the brim with gold coins. I pick one up one of them and examine it. "This is real...," I noticed some markings on near the chest.

It was an upside down star in a circle. "I've seen this bef...," the star begins to glow as chains spew out from the floor and wrap around my. "Hey what...," I begin to feel something pull me towards it. "Not this...,"

"The pact has been made," a voice said as a ghost comes out the floor and pull the chain. "You are mine," I try to pull the chain from him but it is too strong. "At last I shall be free from Hell!"

**Gomez Addams**

"Come Jack, I wish to show you something," I tell my friend leading him down the steps to the reading room. He looks in awe t all the books. "We have largest collection of grimoires in the country," he runs to a shelf labeled ghosts and picked up a black book. He reads the title- _Tobin's Spirit Guide_ he says this book is supposed to be lost to history. "Nothing is ever completely lost." I tell him.

"This is the original text. You can tell by the sigils on the front piece." I tell him that he is more than welcome to come here anytime to study. "You can't be serious?" I nod telling he reminds me of myself as youth. "You won't regret this G-Man."

"Father! Father!" Wednesday shouts as she races into the room. "I have something to show you," she leads us out of the library and into one of the vaults. A young boy with white hair was sinking into the floor. "It's the ghost who destroyed your portrait!"

"Inviso-Bill! I should have know you would have your ectoplasmic fingers in this," Jack takes out a small gun. "Prepare to die- Again!" I ask Jack if he knows this ghost. "You bet I do, he ruined my college reunion." He aims the weapon at the boy.

"I didn't ruin your...reunion," he tries to pull himself out. "Don't you remember the pervy blue ghost...," He looks around for something to grab as he sinks deeper. "What about the truce we had when all those ghost hunters came here."

"I say we cut him free and give him to Hell as a prize," Wednesday said as approaching the youth. "Open thy adamantine gates O Hell and accept this offering. Free the soul of Lucretia Addams from thy torment." The boy reached out to her begging her to help her but she just stared at her as he continued to sink.

**Anacletus (Lead Ghost Vulture)**

"What are we doing here? Quincy, M.E. is coming on shortly," Æsc asked as we entered the tower. I told him that _Shef _is playing with something he doesn't understand. "Where have you been the past millennia? _Shef_ does this all time. Remember the whole Ghost King _balagan?" _I tell him it's different this time as he's making a play date with Satan. He could blow up the universe. "Would that be such a bad thing? We could finally have some time off no more _Shef."_

"You forget Æsc, you're part of the universe too," the voice of the time ghost said as he appeared In the room. "I guess you know about his new playmate?" I ask him she nods saying it was wise for us to come here.

"Hey _tsayt gayst! _I have bone to pick with you? Why in the name of the ancient ghosts did you make time go so slow when I was kid working at my father's shop. It felt like ten eternities?"Acacias asks flying up to the old specter. "Not so smart now aren't you Mr. _zeyger mentsh" _

"That is not my doing and you have no time to waste," he pointed to the screen beside him. It showed Vlad looking at some old books. "If your _Shef _succeeds there will be no more anything." He waves his staff on the screen opening a portal. I suggest you and don't call me _tsayt gayst _or _zeyger mentsh-_ call me Chronos, Clockwork, I'd even answer to Father Time."

"We get it," Æsc sighs as we fly into the portal. Before I entered it I noticed that there was something on the old ghost's mind. I also knew never to ask these _eybiks _their business. They can be snippy about it.


	7. Confiteor

**Chapter VII: **_**Confiteor**_

**Vlad**

"Plasmius you here?" Skulker asked as he phased in my room. I pay no attention to him and continue to pour through the texts. "Did you hear me Vlad?" the hunter raises an eyebrow at me. "I guess you don't want to know what the whelp's doing. I sigh and ask him what stupid thing did he find. "He won't be a problem. He's sinking into some kind of trap...uh what you are looking at?" he notices the books on Occult relics and necromancy.

"I am trying to find the Addams' brazen skull." I explain to him that once I have In my possession I will be unstoppable. "However I have yet to find any mentions in the family's history of such an item." He mentions something about one of them mentioning a skull before. "You have?" I stand up.

"Yeah, it's the woman's ancestor, Reznor the Damned, she takes it with her everywhere. I look at the records and find an entry on him- Reznor Frump, it says he was excommunicated by Pope John II thirteen times for 'unnatural acts'. I tell him that he might have a brain after all. "Thank you, sir. You want me to retrieve it."

"No I will do this myself," he asks me how I am going to around the fool's ghost traps. "Daniel has already done that for me." His little toy watch he stole from me. "I need only to add my ectoplasmic signature to it's database and done." I stand up and teleport away.

**Uncle Fester**

"What strange days we live in Cousin Cassius. Probably not as weird when you were around." He and his compatriot Pope Stephen VI held the Cadaver Synod which found his foe, the newly dead Pope Formosus guilty. "You even cut his tongue out and put it on display."

"Uncle Fester, you out here," I hear Pugsley ask as he comes out into the graveyard. "You're doing an excellent getting everyone situated." I thank saying it's something I enjoy doing and ask what I can help with. "Do you have any Destroying Angels growing here. "I saw some by your seven times great uncle's grave. You making a potion?"

"Yes, I want a potion that paralyzes and sedates a person." I tell him then he'll want to collect White Snakeroot and Betel Nut Palm leaves. "Of course it will make the blood vessels dilate to allow a quick reaction." I ask him if he's been reading my old chemistry notes. "Yeah but you're handwriting is a little hard to understand. Ever since that emperor scorpion stung me at 6 I lost the ability to write neatly." I show him the wound on my wrist. "Was it true a finger rotted off and they had sew it back on." I show him the scar from the stitches.

"Ah to be young...," he said until a voice called 'Maddie' Pugsley asked what's going on. "I'm not sure," I said curious as to what happened.

**Jazz**

I heard dad yell out as I rolled my eyes, "so much for a normal visit." It sounded like it was coming from the cellar but this place more of then than an opera house. I was about to get phone from my pocket when their butler Lurch walked in and pointed east. "Thanks," I tell as I race down the stairs.

Standing in the room was dad, mom, Mr. Addams and his daughter They surrounded Danny who was sinking into the floor like quicksand. "Please you have to listen to me," he pleaded as only his head and left hand was free. "If you would just listen I can explain," Mr. Addams looked to his daughter who sighed made a strange signal. The ground around him solidified but only his head and hand were sticking out.

"Choose your words wisely," Mr Addams warned him as Danny gulped. "Why did you destroy my portrait of Rasputin?" he produced the remains of burnt picture frame. "Hell clamors for you to pay." Danny thought for a moment and said it wasn't him. "Ha unlikely your ectoplasmic fingerprints are all over it" The daughter turned to her father but he shock his head.

"I can explain that," he said, He told them that he was chasing a ghost named Skulker who came here. Mom said why was here in the first place. "Some rich dude comes to live in Amity. You know what happened last time. We ended up with Citizen Fruitloop as mayor." I heard mom's weapon power up. "He was the one who destroyed the picture. No doubt to frame me."

Mr. Addams looks at Danny then at mom and dad. He motioned for them to stand down. "G-Man this ghost is up to no good," dad pleaded but the man stood his ground.

He took an spear from a box and pointed the hand at Danny. "Wednesday restart the spell so I can get him out of there. Wednesday sighed and nodded. The ground became liquid again. Grab hold ghost," Danny grabs the spear allowing Mr. Addams to free him. "There seems to have been a grave mistake." he helps Danny out of the trap as Wednesday aborted the spell.

"He still dangerous," mom said ectopistol still aimed. Mr. Addams invited them back up to the parlor for something to drink. "Gomez, I...," for the first time I saw someone other than dad stare down mom and make her back off.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding...you look familiar," Danny says he might heard about him in the paper. "No that's not it. Are you known among the dead?" He mentions that he is well known for his unique status being half ghost. "Lucifer's Beard! Did you say half ghost. This is indeed an honor." Gomez said holding out his hand to Danny. "I deeply apologize for all this madness. Someone of your magnitude should be treated with more respect. Especially among the Addamses.

"Uh okay," Danny said as Gomez led him upstairs to the main part of the house. "I'm Danny by the way." he mentions as Gomez smiles happily.

**Wednesday Addams**

"What's wrong Wednesday?" Pugsley asked smiling as I walked up the steps from the vault. I told him that once again he escaped damnation as the spell was terminated. "I am so sorry to hear that sister," he said sweetly. "maybe we should talk about it over a nice beverage." He hands me a glass with some kind of potion. "it's your favorite," I raised an eyebrow at him and took it from him.

"You put in too much Snakeweed and not enough Nut Palm. All this would do is give me bad stomach cramps." I poured it on the ground. "You honestly thought you could fool me." He said that one day he would get his revenge on me. "Sweet sweet Pugsley, I'm going to miss you when you go to Hell," he turned pale at the words. "At least you're not go there for being a potion maker."

"Dad made you stop the deal?" he asked trying to change the subject. I nodded apparently the intruder is famous among the dead. "Disrespecting a spirit, that is a big no no." I told him not to worry about me as he will be taking my place in Hell. "But the ritual was terminated."

"Yes but there other ways to damn you. Besides I still have to see if the soul storage ritual works." I motion for him to follow me.

**Vlad**

"Thank you so much for helping me Daniel," I said as I phased into the master bedroom. If my information is correct the skull should be here. I noticed a box sitting on the floor. I slowly opened it and found a skull of a male. There was gnash just above the right eye socket "At last," I picked it up and felt the power in it. "I shall be invinci...," my ghost vultures entered the room. "Don't you have an old television show to watch."

"Listen _shef _you can't do this. That skull is nothing but trouble," Acacius pleads. "It's one thing to pretend to be the Ghost K_inig _but this on another level. My cousin got stoned for messing with Satan. You need to_ tsuvarfn _that thing!"

"Maybe for you, but I am destined to rule," I charge up an ectoblast and blast them to the floor. "You should be happy I no logger need you so you can watch _Murder, She Wrote _all day long." Anacletus looks up and asks me to reconsider. He tells those who mess with such power end up paying for it. "I have already paid enough and now I shall have it,"

"_Shef! _You...," was the thing I heard before I teleport away. Now all the world will bow to me!

I arrived back at the mansion. I examined the skull closely. If the texts are right there is a spell to activate it. I open book and found it. "Oh damned soul, I command you to make yourself known and obey my words." a light appeared in the sockets and it began to levitate.

"Hey this isn't the house?" a voice said as I told it I was his new owner. "You can't just acquire a skull like a new car it has to have a connection to you and how you able...wait a second your blood...you're a descendant of Giles de Rais!" I nod and command him in the name of my ancestor to serve me.

"Now obey me!" a beam of energy hit me sending me to the ground. I opened my eyes and felt the power flow through me. "Yes, at last I shall have all I desire!"

**Morticia Addams**

"More wormwart," I offered Danny as I filled his cup. "It such an honor to meet you. My relatives talk about you constantly." Danny looks at me strangely. "Oh yes at the last seánce all they talked about how the halfa fought and defeated the ghost king." He blushes taking sip.

"It was his fault the ghost king woke up. If it wasn't for my friend Vlad all of Amity would nowhere to found," Jack muttered as Jazz told him to calm down. "You remember what happened Jazzie! Vlad saved the day." Danny glared at the ghost hunter but Gomez got between them.

"It is apparent there is bad blood here," he says as Jack mutters something. "I happen to know that the boy is innocent. My family has sworn on their damned souls that the boy is a hero. We cannot have such a squabble under our roof. I propose you two take a vow."

"A what," Maddie looks confused. "Gomez tells her that they will take a vow not to fight each other. "He's a ghost he can't...," she begins to say as Lurch walks in the room.

"What is it?" I ask him as he points to the steps and groans. "What!" Jack and Maddie look Lurch. "There is been a theft. The skull of my dearly beloved ten times great nephew has been stolen." Jack blames Danny for this. "How could he do that. He was here the whole time and before that trapped."

"Vlad!" Danny hisses, I ask him if he means Vlad Masters? "You've heard of him?" I tell him that the man has life unbearable for ghosts. Lots of them have packed up and moved to Limbo to get away form. "Figures, If you don't mind me asking Mrs. Addams what is special about the skull?" I explained to him it's a brazen skull and has great power. "We need to get it back. You don't mind if I invite some friends here."


	8. Forces of Evil in High Places

**Chapter VIII: Forces of Evil in High Places**

**Tucker**

"Is that the best you got little man!" I tainted Skulker as he fired his weapon at me, He growled saying that I would pay for that insult. "you can...," en ecto-missile flew past nearly missing me. "That was close." The hunter said he would stuff and mount me in his lair. "That's just...," my phone starts to ring.

"Tucker did you warn Danny about what's going on," Sam asks on the other side. I tell her I was on my way when Skulker attacked me. "We don't have time for that. Danny is in serious danger." I was about to ask her what kind of danger when the hunter fired an arrow impaling my phone.

"You're not going to inter...," he begins to say until something hits him from behind. Skulker gets up and growls as Danny approaches him. "Damn you whelp!" he curses as Danny blasts off his 'head' from his armor. He asks Skulker what Vlad is up to. "I thought you would be in Hell by now," Danny laughs saying putting up with him all the time is Hell.

"I'm glad I ran into you," Danny says, "you and Sam needed ASAP," I tell him about Sam being at that weird library. " The _Ex Bibliotheca Condemnabitur?_" I look confused. "Sam took me there one time to study. We can call Sam from Townsend," he says lifting me up and flying towards the old house.

When we arrive a large Frankenstein type man was waiting by the door. Danny lands in front of him. He asks if everyone is still in the parlor. The man groans and moves aside for us to enter. I am about to ask Danny about it but he assures that everyone here is on our side.

**Pugsley Addams**

"Where are we going?" I ask my sister cautiously as anytime she takes me someplace it usually a trap. She says that father needs us in the parlor. "Why what's going on?" she says that father will explain it all when we get there. "Oh no I am not going until you tell me what's going on."

She rolls her eyes and says that someone stole Reznor's skull. I tell her it was probably the same ghost who destroyed dad's portrait of Rasputin. "No it's something far worse," I smile and tell her it was probably when you conjured something. "You know Hell still needs a sacrifice and you would do nicely," I swallow hard and shut up.

We arrive at the parlor where everyone was waiting along with man in the orange jumpsuit and his family. "Good work Wednesday," father says standing up. "Something of the most terrible magnitude as happened. The skull of Reznor the Damned has been stolen."

He says that entity calling himself Vlad Plasmius has stolen it. "I heard 4 times great uncle Ulric mention him. He creates trouble for spirits in the realm of the dead." mom nods saying that he has to be stopped. "Why not have the ghost hunters take him down?" I ask her curiously.

"Vlad is a spirit way too powerful for them to fight alone," Uncle Fester chimes in. "My buddies on the other side said he's more powerful than any ghost they have seen." I ask him why are we standing around and not coming up with a way to get the skull back.

"Sorry for the wait," a voice says as two boys enter the room. One was dressed in black and white jumpsuit with white hair and bright green eyes. The other was wearing a yellow shirt with green cargo pants and a red beret. "Mrs. Addams, just what can Vlad do with the skull?" the white haired boy asks curiously.

"Anything he wants. The one who wields the brazen skull can do anything. My cousin Lavinia used it to take over a town once. It was merely to protect the witches living there. I hate to think what a malicious being like Vlad can do with it." the boy pales and gulps before asking if there is anything we can do stop him. "There are some spells but they are only temporary. What he need to do is taking before he becomes bonded to the artifact.

"I don't like the sound of that," the other boy says, "creepy Occult stuff Is Sam's department." the first one nods and picks up the phone and dials a number.

**Skulker**

"Stupid whelp!" I cursed as I attached the helmet back to my mech suit. "When I get my hands on him...," a shadow came over me. I looked up and saw Plasmius floating in front of me but something was different about him. His eyes were emotionless and empty and black energy seemed to swirl around him. "I almost had...," I began to say until feel something try to pull me out of the armor.

"You won't need that tin can anymore," he said coldly as the dark energy surrounded me. I could feel myself growing larger, "Now for the weapons," he arched his left eyebrow and my armor started to move on its own. I ask him if he knows what he's doing. "I do Skulker, I am make you invincible," The armor bonds with new ecto-body. The boss says I am no symbiotically bonded to my armor and have new powers. I ask him what kind of power. "You will see."

He tells me that he wants me to go capture the human female child. "The goth?" he nods. "She's hardly worth the hunt," Vlad says that he has need for her. I look at my new form trying to find the seeker. Plasmius tells me to close my eyes. I shrug and do as told. Instantly I see in my mind the girl. I then picture myself at her location and feel myself teleport away.

**Gomez Addams**

"Here you are my beauty," I said taking out an ornate sword from the wall. Danny asks me what it is. "This my dear halfa is the Hell Vanquisher. This sword was used my by great grandfather Terrowin Addams when he faced off against of legion of fiends. "It is made from a special metal that causes all that is unholy to burn." He looks at sword and lovingly runs it across his hand,

He was going to ask me something when something sized him and threw him against the wall. He falls to the ground. "What was...," he begins until something wraps around his neck. "Mr. Ad...," he claws his neck hoping to break free.

I stare at the sword and slash the air in front of the ghost boy. The power of the weapon severs the psychic connection allowing him to breathe. "It has begun," I tell him as he looks at me strangely. "Plasmius is attacking you psychically." He asks my how is he doing this. "The skull," I motion for him to follow me.

I open a box and smile as take out a chain-mail shirt, "This was worn my great great uncle Arius Addams. It is woven with a special alloy of silver. He wore when he faced off against a legion of vampires. He asks me if there is anything my family hasn't done. "We Addams are skilled in the dark arts," I explain as he takes of the top of his costume and slips on the shirt. He says that he hopes to take Vlad by surprise.

"Hey G-Man!" I hear Jack yell as he enters the room. "We're done installing the ghost traps. No unwanted specter is getting in here." He looks glares at Danny. "I still think we should have just left him. He's a troublemaker," Danny pales at thinking of sinking into that pit.

I place a hand on his shoulder assuring him that as along I am here no one is going after him. He smiles and goes to see what the others are up to.

**Sam**

"Here is the _Book of Abominations,_ why do you need this again?" the book keeper, Lucius asksed worriedly. I tell him a friend is dealing some dark things and I need to know what's up against. "Just be careful, the stuff in here is powerful stuff."

"I know," I gently pick up and book and sit down at nearby table and begin to read. Suddenly I feel something wrap around me. I look down and see nothing. I try to stand up but something is pinning me to the chair. I try to get free when I see what looks like Skulker standing in front of me

"I'd advise you to not resist," He seems different. Instead of usual mech suit he had large green muscular body with piece of tech intergrated into him. I try to talk but something is preventing from doing so."I am in control here. I am more powerful than you can ever dream." He snaps his fingers and I can suddenly move again.

"New toys same dunderhead," I said as I took out an ectopistol and fired at him. He seemed to absorb the energy. "No matter nothing beats good...," I try move but my feet are stuck to the ground. Skulker laughs saying that I am no match for him.

He's right, brute force isn't going to work but I still have one trick up my sleeve. I reach in and take out whatever ghost weapons. "What are you doing?" the hunter asks confused. I tell him that he wins, nothing I have will work against him. "Wise choice," he snaps his finger and arms and legs are bound in ectoopes. "You have a date with Plasmius." he says we disappear from the library.

**Uncle Fester**

"I hope you can forgive me," I tell the corpse of six times great nephew as I open his casket and remove a medallion from his neck. "A family heirloom is being used against us and we need all the help we can get," It was said that whoever has the amulet can see the future and predict when an enemy is going to attack.

"Mr. Fester, there you are," Jazz said as she walked into the yard. "Mr. Addams wants to know if you're ready for the plan." I smile and show her the medallion. "You didn't dig that up from a tomb?" she asks uneasy about the object. I assured her that it was needed. "If you say so," I notice something is on her mind. I ask if she's okay. "I'm just worried about this battle. Vlad was formidable without this artifact and now with it he's a monster," I tell her that us Addams know how deal with this kind of thing.

"When Gomez and I were 16 we were attacked by an army of ghouls. We had sneaked into an abandoned graveyard looking for something. We were outnumbered and we got through with nothing but a rapier and a silver spoon." Jazz says I must have lived quite the life. "It's just like our motto says- we gladly feast on those who would subdue us."


	9. The Ruin of Souls

**Chapter IX: The Ruin of Souls**

**Danny**

"Are sure this is going to work?" I ask Mr. Addams as he draws a circles around with some strange inscriptions inside them. He says that triple cross is the most powerful of magic circles and nothing can penetrate it. Once the circle is made he begins reading a spell in a strange language.

Dad looks at me sternly. He says that they shouldn't trust me as I am up to no good. "Come now Mr. Fenton this specter is innocent and needs our help," Mrs. Addams says as her husband stands up. "Did you use chalk made from bones of a heretic?" she asks as he nods saying it's the only way it will work. "Don't worry Danny you will be safe from attacks now."

Tucker comes in and looks worried, "I still haven't heard from Sam. It's not like her to ignore us," he says. I ask him what she said before they hung up. "That she will be here ASAP," something wasn't adding up here and I was going to figure out what.

"You mustn't leave the circle Danny," Mr. Addams says worriedly, "once the protection broken you will be vulnerable to his attacks." I sigh in defeat. "If you are truly worried about her we can do a vision spell." I ask him what that means.

'it's an ancient ritual that allows the celebrant to see anything," Mrs. Addams explains taking out an old book. "The only thing is you can't be out of your body for more than six minutes. Beyond that soul can become banned for the body."

"Gomez!" Fester comes with a bunch of relics. "Our family was more than generous," Gomez asks if that his thirteen times great uncle shield. "It is and you can see where the Devil struck it," Tucker looks amazed at the item and asked if his ancestor really fought the Devil. "He sure did and only lost part of his soul."

Mom frowned watching the preparations, "Look, I know in the past we've had our differences but we need to get past that if we want to defeat Plasmius." she sighs and walks out the door.

**Wednesday Addams**

"Hear me oh Marax, Lord of Darkness and Prince of the Winds. Come before now and aid me in my sacred task," I called out as I took the chalice and drank the the elixir. The letters around the sigil began to glow and a large shadow appeared before me. "Why do you come to me in this form? I commanded you to appear physically."

"My pardon mistress but Hell is in turmoil," the spirit said. He told me that something upsetting the balance of power and preventing demons from crossing over to the physical world. "One has acquired power over all invisible forces and are enslaving them." I asked him if it was the one who stole Reznor's skull. "I cannot see but he wields great power over spirits."

I was about to ask him a question when there was a knock at the door. "Of all damned times," Pugsley walks in and says that mother and father needed my help in retrieving the skull. "What do you think I was doing. I was contact my demons to gain knowledge but something is upsetting Hell." Pugsley rolls his eyes and tells me the demons always say that Hell has been in turmoil since the Harrowing. "This is different someone has gained control over spirits and...,fine," I cut off the ceremony and follow him down the steps.

"They are you my dear. We are going your knowledge of archaic rites," father says as I open my book and ask what is he looking for. "A demon that can protect all who are gathered. With Reznor's skull missing we will need every bit of otherworldly help. I tell him we need to invoke Dantalion as he is known as the Prince of Power. "How long will it take to set up?" I tell him not long. "Good."

Jasmine walks up and apologizes for our spat saying she was merely looking out for her family. I tell if she wants to help I need her to go the kitchen and whip up the elixir. "Ichor of the Serpent?" I tell her it allows one to perceive the invisible realms. "Okay, I'll get into it."

"I have something that might help," Uncle Fester produces a large black crystal. "It belong to my seven times great grandson Ulrik Addams. He used to commune with devils and can amplify their power." I smile as he places it in the circle. "It...," a crack of thunder of heard outside, "He controls nature now." Fester said nervously.

**Vlad**

"I have the girl," Skulker said as he phased in the room with Ms. Manson. She was locked in a magical cage. I tell him to send scouts out to see what the boy is up to. He is too quiet. "How do I do that," I roll my eyes and snap my fingers as small flying demons appear. "Give them the order," Skulker orders them to follow him leaving Samantha alone.

"What's with the new help Vlad?" she asks as I use my power to bring closer to me. I tell she will find soon enough. "Whatever new trick you have up your sleeve Danny will...," I start laughing. "What's so funny? Or have you had your ass handed to you some many times you finally lost it"

"It's cute you think Daniel can help you. I am now more powerful than him or any other ghost could ever dream," I tell her looking outside. "I now control everything. There is nothing free my influence." She says I've done that many times before. "Maybe a sample of what I can do will convince you." I snap my fingers and watch as she begins to sink into the floor.

She tries to get out but only gets herself deeper. "You know if you kill me Danny will...," I raise my hand and free her from the trap. I tell her I want Daniel to be the one to end you. "Yeah right Danny would never go through with it." Normally yes, Daniel would never do anything to harm her but I can control his mind and his body. "Danny is..." I lower my hand forcing Sam on her knees.

"Daniel is mine and there is nothing you can do to save him."

"You know the boy will fight you to the bitter end," the skull spoke from the pedestal behind me. "My family is aiding him and make sure that no harm will come to him. I ask him to make more powerful than his new allies. The skull sighs as his eye glow and shoot energy beams from it. "You are now more powerful than any magic in the world," he says as I smile.

**Morticia Addams**

"What is gall juice?" Jasmine asked as I walked in the kitchen I tell her it's a raven's gizzard dried and ground into a powder that is dissolved in water. "Sounds delicious," she as I hand her the bottle. It does make a fine flavoring for club soda although if you really want to experience all the properties absinthe is preferred. "What properties?" she asks curiously.

"It's a powerful hallucinogen. Witches have used for centuries to commune with spirits. My two times great aunt was known to use it in all her potions." Jasmine opens the bottle and sniffs it. "Such a lovely scent." I tell her as I help her pour into to the chalice She asks about the next ingredient. "Light flower, it's a rare plant but I grow it in my greenhouse. I'll go get it."

I walk into the greenhouse, "Hello my babies," I tell my beauties as I pet my Venus flytrap. "How are doing today," she looks at me, "Has this magic mix up got you upset as well," I stroke its leaves and feed some hamburger.

I walk over to my rare herbs section, "Let see- Bishop's tongue, Frog Dander, ah we are Light flower," I take my shears and cut of a few heads of the silver plant. I shiver as I feel the magic shift from Plasmius' tampering. I race back to kitchen to help Jasmine.

She is looking at the book, "what does this do anyway," I tell her the conjurer drinks it to see the spirits. "Some of these ingredients are poisonous." I tell her only if mixed wrong or the proportions are wrong but a skilled witch knows to mix them properly." I place the flowers in the mixture as Jasmine stirs it. "mmmmm such a wonderful scent it gives off," she looks at me strangely as I add the next ingredients.

**Maddie**

"I don't like it Mads," Jack says charging up an ectorifle. He says that ghost is dangerous and not to be trusted. "How can they not see it?" I tell him for now we'll call a truce but when this over we can go back to blasting him. "G-Man won't let me. He says his family swears...,"

"I know I was there when he said it," I tell him they see the harm he does the Addams will know Invso-Bill is evil. "You're right they can't help but see his true nature." He picks up a glass and takes another drink of wormwart. "We have get to the recipe for this stuff," he says as Gomez comes in with some books.

"I found these in my library and thought they would be helpful," I look at the titles. One of them read 'Charms Against the Dead.' He says it lists all anti-ghost charms. I open and find a section on Blood Blossoms. "Ah Blood Blossoms lovely flowers." Gomez says as I read it. "However if this rogue has Reznor's skull Blood Blossoms will do us...,"

"G-Man you alright," Jack asks as Gomez shudders. He says that Plasmius is near he can feel it. "Don't worry we know how to deal with ghosts."

**Uncle Fester**

"So you're saying this dagger actually stabbed a pope?" Tucker asked looking at my three times great grandmother Lavinia Addams' dagger. "I bet the pope wasn't too happy," I shrug saying old Sylvester II had already sold his soul for knowledge. "You can actually do that?"

"You have to know what entity you dealing with. Some demons only have knowledge of certain things." I explain showing him an old scroll. "My seven times great uncle was an expert on all things demonic. Many of today's grim...,"

"Fester you're all right?" he asks as I feel a shiver race up my spine. I race over to the window and see a portal open up. Tucker looks out, "he's here," he says in a sing song voice. He picks up five times great granddad's spear and gets ready to fight.

"Oh Daniel you here?" the man says as he flies out of the portal. He heads toward the property but something repels him. "How charming," he says trying to break through.

"That's not going to hold him forever," Tucker says keeping his eye on his intruder. I tell him it will allow us time to prepare defenses. "I hope so."


	10. On Megiddo's Hill

**Chapter X: On Megiddo's Hill**

**Sam**

"There has to be...," I said touching the glowing bars of cage and met with a shock. One of those creatures flew over and grabbed the chain around me neck. I gasped as forced on the ground. It hissed at me as Skulker walked over to me.

"Not so cocky now goth girl," the hunter sneers as I get back up. He gloated about how Vlad has finally won and Danny would be no more. I ask him if he's okay with this, "with what?" with letting Plasmius get the prize while you babysit me. He glares at me saying that my words will get me nowhere.

"If you say so," one of the demons come up and transform my chains into snakes. I feel it tighten around my throat and waist. I try to pry it off my neck but it is too strong. He smiles as they return to normal. He asks me if I had anything more to say and teleports away.

Once I am sure he is gone, I take off my athame necklace and try to pick the locks. One of those demons fly up to me but flies away in a hurry. I smile at my necklace, it's silver and evil beings hate silver. I go back to working the lock around my neck. "Come on just a little...," soon the collar comes off and I can breathe again. "Now to work on the others,"

In no time the other chains fall off. I look at the glowing bars but something hits me in the chest. "Well done Ms. Manson," Vlad says walking towards me. "However this as far as you go," I tell him I'm not afraid of him. He smiles and clenches his fist. I feel a tightness in my chest and have trouble breathing. He snaps his fingers and watch as my hands and feet are turned to crystal.

**Pugsley Addams**

"What do you think Thing, the morning star or the halberd?" I ask Thing looking at the weapons I collected. They are not magically like the ones Uncle Fester looked up but still can do a lot of damage. Thing points to the halberd, "Good thinking," I pick up and make sure the blade is sharp.

I hear something crawling on the roof, "I am sure it's just bats," I tell my friend as he begins to sign something. Before I can say anything little demons enter through the walls. The grabs the morning star and swings it at them but they dodge it.

"I have an idea," I said getting up and swinging the demons so they'll chase me. "Come and get me!" I say racing up the stairs to the master bedroom. "That's it keep following me," I dart inside and hide behind mother and father's bed. They land on the mattress and start to sink. "Quicksand bed," I tell them as they disappear into the bed.

I race back and find Thing trying to fend off more of the fiends. I swing my weapon at them causing them to scatter. I ask Thing if he's okay. He taps twice for yes. "We better go help the others."

**Danny**

"I don't like this," I told Mr. Addams pacing in the circle. I want to go out and fight. Gomez tells me that I have to be careful and...,an energy beam hits him sending him flying.

"Your new friends can't help you now," Vlad said as he appeared in the room. "No witty remarks?" I notice his reflection on the shield. "You are...," I send an ectoblast his way revealing the cheat. The demons growl as they are revealed. They fly towards but are repelled by the magic circle.

"What's wrong afraid of geometry? I get the same way when my teacher talks about Pi," They begins to circle around the markings. I blast them again as they growl and fly towards me. I jump back not noticing that I smudged the circle. They grab my arms and throw me to the ground. "no fair...," mom and dad come in and blast them but the ghost weapons don't work on them. "They're not ghosts!" I tell them as they swoop down on them. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I launch out ghost stingers hoping to the slow them down.

A dagger flies in the room and impales the fiend. "These blades were used to fend off an army of succubi," Gomez says coming into the room with silver daggers. "They destroy any infernal creatures," he asks if we're all right. I nod but point to the smudge on the circle. "Be on guard these fiends are not the only ones here."

"What are those things?" mom asks as Gomez explains they're demons sent by Vlad. "He can control demons now?" she asks as he nods. "we don't have any weapons against demons," Gomez assures them they do and will help fight.

"Can your ghost powers work on them, ghost kid?" dad asks me as I shrug. I've never fought demons before. "Well now might be a good time to find out". More of those things phase into the room. I charge up an ice blast and freeze them in midair.

"Impressive," Gomez says smiling.

**Wednesday Addams**

"What is taking the elixir so long?" I ask as mom comes in with it saying they had problems with the ingredients. I pour the liquid into the chalice and begin the incantation. "Hear me oh Dantalion, Lord of true power and protector of those who practice the arts. Come strong and powerful one and be our defense!" I drink the elixir and close my eyes. I feel the power coming through the inscriptions on the floor.

"Who are you to call upon the Infernal armies?" it asked me as I told him I was a worshiper who needs his aid now. He looks around, "I sense others here." I tell him an enemy has stolen a sacred item from us. "Yes the brazen skull has been passed to a new possessor.

"Can you protect us in this battle?" Dantalion nods and creates a barrier around the house. He says it will not last forever. "Thank you," I tell him as I flip through the book looking for another demon to summon. One of these flying monsters comes through wall and take my tome. "Hey that's thousands of years old," he leaves the room. I follow him out the door and into the greenhouse. "Where did you...," I feel something wrap around my leg. I look around and see one of mother's plants has ensnared me. It pulls towards it mouth but before it can swallow me I pick up a spade and cut free. "Mother is going to kill me for this." I say looking for the creature that stole my book.

**Æsc (Ghost Vulture #3)**

"I can't believe we're actually helping them," I told Anacletus as we arrived at the mansion. He says we can't let s_hef _get away with playing with Satan as he could...we hear the boy's _mamen_ shout and fly inside to find those demons swooping down.

"All right boys, let show these _bashefenishn_not to mess with ecto-americans!" he says as swoop down and blast them with ectoblasts. The woman looks at us and says she knows us. "Yeah and for once we're not here to attack you." One of those flying things grabs her and tries to carry her off but Acacias swoops in and forces them to drop her. She asks why are we helping her. "We don't agree with what our _Shef_ is doing." She asks what he said. "_Shef_, it means boss in our _mame-loshn." _

"Why do you speak Yiddish?" she asks as more demons come in and she blast them back. I tell her now not is the time and we have stop those monsters. "Any ideas how?" she asks as I look around and see a silver plate in a cupboard. "Hmmm, might be worth a shot," she opens the cabinet and throws the dish at them. Making them vaporize. "Not bad for ghosts," she says as we hear someone scream. "JAZZ!" she shouts as Anacletus orders to see what's going on.

We fly into the parlor and see demons surround the girl. They have chained up trying to drag her away "Hey you _flyendik malpe _you couldn't catch a sloth," they growl and dart at me but I take them out with an ectoblast. Jazz says she remember us. "Remember later, fight now," as more demons came into the room. "Did I encounter you in the Holy Land millennia ago?" I ask them as they look at each other but are blasted out of the room.

"Not too shabby," she says smiling.

**Vlad**

"Damn!" I hiss as I am thrown back from the force of the attacks. "I think maybe it's time to play my trump card," I snap my fingers creating more demons. "Bring the girl to me," I say as they bring in my guest. "Daniel will not dare attack now." I teleport out of my mansion and into the Addams' place.

I find myself in the back yard. "I was aiming for inside," I said placing my hand towards the house but something stops me. A reptilian creature appears before me and says I am forbidden to enter. "Nothing is forbidden to me," I tell him conjuring a spear and throwing at him. He grabs it and burns it. "Clever."

"I shall smite you with all the powers of Hell!" it says as I smile and tell him I am Hell now. I phase my hand into his chest and pull out a black crystal. It used by demons to bypass the gate of Hell and return to earth. "You dare take what is mine."

"Everything is mine," I tell him as I crush it to dust sending it back to the underworld. "Now to find Daniel," I say walking towards the door when I look down and laugh. "How charming but it won't work," I float out of the trap and make my way inside.

"You finally showed up fruit loop!" I hear Daniel taunt as he blasts me. "I thought you would send out more of those demons." I tell him he will not be so snide once he sees what I have. "Yeah yeah, a talking skull giving you incredible power." I snap my fingers and make Samantha appeared.

He turned pale and demanded to know what I did to her. "You have a choice either continue this pointless fight for save her. What's it going to be?"


	11. Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate

**Chapter XI: _Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate _**

**Gomez Addams**

"The clock is ticking Daniel," I heard fiend says as I hid in the shadows. Danny was at impasse. "Well what is your answer?"

"How about that you leave my home and stop harassing my family and friends!" I shout charging at him but he grabs my neck. He glares at me and says that nothing can stop him. "Never say never," I remove a dagger from my sleeve and stab him. He howls in pain as the sacred item burns him. "The dead shall not be harmed anymore!"

While he was trying to remove it I motioned for Danny to run. He looks at me unsure of where to go. "The graveyard!" I tell him as he nods and takes off.

Vlad's eyes burned with anger as he threw me to the ground. "You really think you could stop me arrogant mortal?" he asked as he removed the dagger from his chest. "I must say using your ancestor's weapons was clever but useless."

"The skull isn't yours Plasmius. It belongs to my family," Vlad look outside and says soon it will be all his. "I won't let you bond with it," I go to remove the Hell Vanquisher from it's sheath but he takes it from me. He smiles at the blade. "Not even you can wield it," I tell him as he laughs saying he doesn't need it. "We...," he waves his hand over me as everything goes black.

**Jazz**

"Jasmine would be a dear and hand me the powdered snake venom," Mrs. Addams asks as I walk over to the cupboard and fine it. I ask her what snake is it from. "It's a mixture of various venoms . It's mostly King Cobra and Black Mamba." She adds the powder to the potion and stirs it.

"What will this do?" I ask looking at foaming potion. She tells me that it's a potion that protects against demons. "Demons?" she explains that Vlad can control them now that he has the skull. I pale at that thought Vlad is bad on his own but with Hell on his side.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Addams says as I feel something grab my ankles and pull into the floor. She races to grab my hand but is too late to catch me.

"Why don't you show yourself _V-Man_," he doesn't respond. "I am not scared of...," a glowing black creature appeared. He dragged over to some kind of device and tie my hands together. My eyes grew wide as I realize what they were doing. "The strappado," I tried to break free but the ropes were too tight. I looked around for someone but I am alone. "You've faced...," I began to say as something causing them to scatter.

"Jasmine," Pugsley says he steps forward, "how did you get down here. Only mother and father have the combination to enter the rec room." I tell them those demons dragged me down here. "I just took care of a bunch of them."

"We have to get back to the others," she says walking over to the door. "you said your parent's are the only ones who knows the combination?" I ask as a disembodied hand comes out and unlocks the door. "Uh thanks," I tell it as it gives me a thumbs up.

**Uncle Fester**

"I promise to return this to you cousin Janarius," I tell my relative as I remove the upside down cross from his neck. He was a devout Luciferian and was said to have fought Pope St. Simplicius hand to hand. The saint tried to strangle Janarius with his pectoral cross but was able to get free and stab the pope with a dagger. He took the cross as a prize. It's said that any demons that...

"HELP!" I hear Danny call out as I look up and see him stuck in the quicksand trap I placed at the door. I race over to him and stay calm. "I was just heading out to see when I got stuck," I tell him I placed it there for Vlad. I reach out and grab his hand and pull him to safety. "Why did Vlad trigger it?" I told him probably because of the skull's power. "We need to shut Vlad down," he says as I give him the cross.

"You'll need it to go toe to toe with those fiends," I explain as he examines it. I tell him we have to hurry or Vlad will be unstoppable. I show him that Draco is rising in the sky and once it lines up with Jupiter and Mars Vlad will be permanently bonded with the skull.

"Bonded?" It will mean Vlad will own it forever and no will be safe. "What can we do?" I tell him we need to find the skull and bring it back to Morticia. "I think I have an idea of where it might be." he says ,motioning for him to follow him.

We come up to an old cave. He tells me that there is portal that leads to Vlad's mansion. "I discovered it when I was fighting the Fruit Loop one time," he says as we walk into it. "Hopefully we can surprise him."

**Acacias (Ghost Vulture #2)**

"Don't touch the fez," I tell these _myes frix _as I blast them with a ghost ray. They scatter. "Where are they coming from?" I ask my comrades. Æsc thinks that Vlad summoned them. Now that he has _di sharbn_ he can call upon all kinds of uglies now.

"The only good thing is that if he has them we can finally go on vacation," Æsc says as Anacletus shakes his head saying no one will take a vacation if Vlad has the relic in his hands. "Do you have a plan, _Meyn Har?" _He says tells us that we need to..."

"You birdbrains aren't going anywhere," the hunter says as he comes out of the portal. "Nothing will stop Vlad," he aims his weapon at us capturing Anacletus. "Stand down or I pluck his feathers." Anacletus mutters something in Yiddish before telling to go.

"What about you?" I ask him but he tells us to run. "You heard him let's scram," we teleport away before he could attack.

**Wednesday Addams**

"I swore I saw them head this way," I said walking into an unused room in the greenhouse. Mother hadn't placed her plants in it. "You imps better give me my book back or I will summon Belial and he doesn't like to be summoned." I hear a whizzing sound as a thorn pricks me in the neck. "Pope's fire?" I gasped as I tried to move but was paralyzed and fell to the floor.

I am not sure how long I was out. When I opened my eyes again I was being suspended from the ceiling above mother's pitcher plant. I warn them to let me go or else. "Or else what," a voice asked as an image of Vlad appeared in front of me. "You're in no position to make threats," he said as a fiend came with my book. "Aren't you a bright one. Calling upon demons to aid you but no one can save you now." I try swing free. One of the creatures tears up my book

"HEY That is a family heirloom!" they laugh. Without my book I can control the demons and he can use them. The fiends begin to lower the chain. A tendril claimed out from plant and wrapped around my ankle. I try to think of an incantation but was too scared to utter it.

"Leave her alone!" the woman said as she blasted the demons with her weapon. "Hang on sweetie," she throws what looks like a glowing green shuriken and severs the vine. "The Fenton ectoken," she says racing up to free me when Vlad blasts her.

"You are no match for me," he sneers as she removes a silver chain from her neck and throws at him. The demons shriek as the metal burns them and forces them to flee.

"I am glad to see you," I tell her as she cuts the chain and catches me in midair. "Those monsters destroyed my book. I can't call upon spirits anymore," I tell her as she smiles and says that's how she likes it.

**Danny**

"Where are we?" Mr. Fester asks as arrive at Vlad's mansion. I tell him Fruit Loop central. I try to think where Vlad would keep a relic like the skull. As I am thinking I feel something hit my leg. I look down and see my feet snared in a spider web. "Hang on!" Fester says as more webs shoot out encasing me in the sticky webs.

"It will take more...," I try to phase out but something is blocking my powers. "hey what's...," a dark shadow appeared carrying a huge sword. "Fright Knight?" I ask confused as to how the specter got free. It said it wasn't Fright Knight but Valefar, Duke of Hell. "When I get free you will..." I struggle to get free but the webs are too tight.

"Now I will take your soul," it says before gazing at the cross in my hands. "The cross of Janarius," he waves his hand and the webs stop. He takes his sword and cuts me free. "Apologies, I did not know you carried the infernal relic with you," he kneels down.

"Can you tell me where Plasmius is keeping the skull?" I ask Valefar he nods but warns me that my friend needs my help right now. He produces an image of Sam turned into crystal. He says I have an hour to break the spell or she will be like that forever. "Where is she being kept?" he opens portal and motions for us to enter.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fester asks nervously. "Demons are notorious liars. It could be trap." I tell him I have no choice my best friend is in danger. I race into the portal hoping to reach her before it's too late.


	12. Embrace

**Chapter XII: Embrace**

**Morticia Addams**

"Fool's Silver," I said taking a pouch and pouring into the chalice as Maddie and Wednesday came back in the room. "What in the name of Beelzebub happened to you?" I asked concerned. Wednesday said those demons stole her grimiore. She had followed them into the greenhouse and was nearly eaten by Precious.

"Who's Precious?" Mrs. Fenton asked curiously. I told her that it's my giant pitcher plant. "It has a name?!" of course they are my babies. I had found her when I was trapped in a swamp. I fell in love with her and brought her to the mansion to care for her.

"We have a problem, the demons tore my book. I can't control the demons now." I felt a lump in my throat hearing those words. Anyone with enough power can summon them and turn them against us. I tell her that we must be careful of any spirits.

"That is not good," I say with a worried tone. With the skull in Vlad's hands he could use demons against us. Maddie says they've tackled the creep before. "Not like this," I warn her.

**Jazz**

"Follow me," Pugsley says as we race up the steps to the main parlor. "Father might have something to," he stops as group of demons appear. They are armed with prongs, forks, and pikes. He takes out his pike ax and swings it the monsters.

The blade goes through them but they don't disappear. "I thought you said these weapons destroy demons?" I ask him nervously. He says they do but Vlad must cast a spell making them resistant. "Maybe I can help," I take a ghost grenade from my pocket. "This bad boy immobilizes any ghosts in the...," I feel something jab me in the back. "The grenade !" I shout as it slips out of my hands. Pugsley catches it.

"You don't look good," he says showing me my reflection in his weapon. My skin was getting pale. "We need to find mother and father before it's too late." He takes my hand makes his way up the steps.

**Danny**

"Maybe Fester was right," I said as I arrived on the other side. Going through these portals aren't like ghost portals. I wait for a moment to regain my bearings. I take out the tracker Jazz invented. It uses the Fenton Phone's signal to locate a person. "That's odd, it's not...," I hear a noise. I charge up an ectoblast as...,  
"Paulina!" I gasp shocked seeing her in Vlad's mansion.

"I am so glad I found you," she says racing up to me but stops halfway. "You think I could feel your heartbeat?" she asks as I begin to feel drained. " don't you show off your pecs to me Danny boy," she said as my mind became fuzzy. Before I knew what was happening I was removing my shirt. "Now the other one," she says as I slip off the silver shirt Mr. Addams gave me. "That's better," she say wrapping her arms around me.

"You're stronger than I thought," I said gasping at her tight grip. She tells me that she has been waiting forever to do this. "Really," she strokes my face and tells me there is nothing else I need except to be her in arms. "Yes," I said as everything went black.

**Gomez Addams**

My head throbs as I open my eyes. I try to move but am bound in glowing chains. I try to move but can't. "I am glad you are up Mr. Addams," Vlad's voice said but I didn't see him anywhere. I demand to know where are we. "Why where in your room," a shadow appears before me.

"A neat trick," I tell him as the elder half ghost laughs. "You think you have me checked but I am in element here." A couple demons come up to me and lift me off the ground. "I know everything in here." Vlad laughs saying than I know what comes next. "Don't you Plasmius?" I ask him ironically.

"Nice try," they lower me onto the bed. "If I recall your bed is made of quicksand," I feel myself start to sink. I try to break free of the chains. "The key to surviving is...," he begins to say as a flailing morning star hits him in the head. "Who dares!" he hisses.

"We do," Pugsley says as he and Jasmine race inside. "Father are you okay?" he asks as I tell I could use a hand. He takes out a strange device surrounding us in a glowing green bubble. He grabs the chains and pulls me out of the trap. "We need your help," he says undoing my chains.

He pointed to Jasmine laying on the floor, "This is no good," I said noticing the signs. He asks what's wrong with her. "She was attacked with infernal weapon. The dark power is stealing her strength and soon it will take her soul."

The shadow rams against the bubble, "What do we do?" he asks brandishing a halberd in his hands.

**Anacletus (Lead Ghost Vulture)**

"So _shef _has you bird watching now," the turkey asked as we entered a hidden room in the mansion. "You know that more Vlad uses that skull the _kreyzyer_ he becomes." I tell him he had other things to worry about. "You know I am already _toyt."_

"You never heard the old adage- beware of him who can take body and soul," he says looking at his scanner. Don't worry though. I will bring you a _fraynd," _I asked when he started speaking the mother tongue. "_Beyze geyster kenen gebn zeyer benafiterz file khukhus."_

"Z_ey ale firn tsu eyn veg. Gihnum_," I retorted as the laughed and vanished.

"Skulker speaking _ yidish? _What is the world coming to," the voice of Æsc says as he and Acacias phase into the room. "This reminds of the time we were in Minsk and you were almost sold at a pet shop." He lowers his glasses and zaps the lock off the cage.

"We have to stop him," I tell them as we fly away hoping we can stop _shef._

**Tucker**

"I don't suppose you would have anything to deal with demons?" I asked Lurch as he shrugged. They demons gets closer. I look down and see two pieces of wood on the ground. "I might have an idea," I pick them up and formed a cross. "Back fiends! The power of Christ compels you! The power of Chri..," they slap it out of my hands. "That always worked in the movies."

The butler swung at them but they dodged his attack. He looks around and sees a record player. He motions for me to get to it. I ask him what it will do. "Grrrr," he says as I make it over there.

"I hope this works," I place the needle on the record. A shrill scream fills the air. A plug my ears and watch the demon retreat from the sound. "What's is this record anyway?" The label reads, 'the cry of a North Irish Banshee."

"Grrr," Lurch says as he points to a secret entrance. I tell him good work as I rush through the tunnel.


	13. Dark Fantasy

**Chapter XIII: Dark Fantasy**

**Uncle Fester**

"This is not good," I said impatiently. "The boy should have never trusted that demon," I say taking out Tybalt's medallion. I close my eyes and focus on Danny. The pendant begins to glow and project an image of the boy trapped in the coils of a lamia. "I have get to him!"

Before I can start I feel something grab my leg. I look down and see a hand emerge from the flow holding my ankle. I take out Lavina's dagger and stab the creature. It makes a blood curdling shriek before it disappears. "Hang on Danny!" I race out of the room hoping the boy still has his head with him.

"You're not going anywhere!" a voice as a figure emerged from the shadows. It was a creature garbed in black armor on a skeletal horse. The helmet hid its face so well, not even its eyes could be seen. "You shall not live another moment," the figure drew sword engulfed in black flame. I know what was up against- Bathym, a powerful demon lord.

I reach for the dagger but the arch-demon uses his power to snatch, "_Ut, evocantes te, o spiritus turpi ex nomine ine..._," I began to say until he steals the breath from me. I try to speak but nothing comes out. He laughs and says he serves one more powerful. I try to speak one of the 72 names of power but only get out the first syllable.

"You shall perish here," Bathym said pointing his sword at me.

**Jack**

"Come on ghost show yourself!" I shout out pointing an ecto-rifle at the empty space. "Jack Fenton fears...," I hear the sound of a machine running. "I said show yourself you ectoplasmic piece of slime!"

"You of all people should know difference between ectoplasm and slime?" a voice asked as that hunter ghost appeared from the darkness. I tell him to stay still or I will blast him. "You? The laughing stalk of the paranormal world?" I growled as I charged at him but he dodged out of the way. I let out a cry as my body hits the cold stone wall . "If it wasn't for the fact that my master hates you, it wouldn't be worth taking you out."

I fire my weapon but the ghost deflects it. "That should have turned you into shredded ghost," he laughs and says it's his turn. He blasts the rifle from my hand. "I am a renowned...," he sealed my mouth shout with ectoplasm.

"Don't worry I won't kill you," he says firing a stream of ectoplasm at me. I tried to get out of the way but I was too slow. I tried to pull the thick slime off me but it was too sticky. "Don't waste your...," a silver dart came zooming past and hits him in the shoulder. "DAMN YOU!" he hisses looking for who fired that. Another one hit his knee. "Stop this or I will kill you!" he says as another one hits him in the neck disabling his armor.

That disembodied hand comes out of hiding and walks up to me, "Don't touch it or you'll get stuck too," I warn him as thinks to himself for a moment. He motions for me to stay still. He takes out another silver dart and throws it at the ectoplasm causing to dissolve. "Thanks man," I tell him as he points to the stairs. "Of course let's go."

**Wednesday Addams**

"Now to add the myrrh," mother says grinding up the dried gum and adding it to the mixture. Mrs. Fenton asks if it is safe to consume. "We don't drink it," she says placing a flame underneath the phial. "We inhale the vapors. I have to warn you that it's a powerful hallucinogen for first time users." she says as the fumes rise up.

While we are watching it I sense something. "Wednesday, what's wrong?" she asks worriedly. I tell her that there is an imbalance. He's controlling them now."

"Who's controlling what?" Mrs. Fenton asks nervously. I tell her Vlad is controlling the demons. "How can he do that? Your book was destroyed?" Mother tells her with the skull Vlad can control any spirit without the the needs of a grimoire or incantation. "We need to get ready then," she takes out a small pistol from her holster.

"That won't do, we need the elixir's protection," she inhales the fumes and and exhales. "You're next Mrs. Fenton," she motions for her to step forward. "I thought you said this was a hallucinogen?" she asks nervously. Mother assures her that we will be here to help. "If you say so," she inhales the vapor and collapses.

"Go get a pillow from the living room," mother says as she gently rests Mrs. Fenton on the ground.

**Vlad**

"It's like I said Daniel I _always _win," I said watching the attack from above. It was amusing to watch swat at the gnats. They are moving pawns across the board while I am artfully moving higher pieces to capture them. "I could do this...," something was wrong. "_Aperio_," I wave my hand see that miserable Fester defeat the demon I had sent to deal with him. "Perhaps he needs a woman of his own to hold him," I said about to conjure another lamia when the skull spoke to me.

"It won't work," Reznor's voice said as I clenched my teeth. He told me that Fester's first serious girlfriend was a lilin and he was engaged to a succubus. "He's immune to their wiles. " I ask him what he recommends I do. "Fester sold part of his soul to Valac to find the location of a buried treasure."

"Bring him forth!" I order as a black portal opens a winged child riding a two headed dragon appeared. "Are you the demon Valac?" I ask him impatiently

"I am," a deep comes out of his mouth. I tell him I want to stop Fester from aiding Daniel. "Why should I do that?" I think for a moment when I tell him Fester has forsworn on the pact he made with him. I wave my hand in front of his eyes. "Yes, I shall take what is mine," he says before vanishing before me.

**Gomez Addams**

"Is she going to be okay," Pugsley said as I examined the girl carefully. I tell him she's been struck with an Infernal weapon. She is slowly losing her life and soon her soul. "There has to be something we can do?" he asks me nervously.

"There is, I need you to get the Black Grail from the treasury." He asks if it's the one eight times great uncle Merek used in his ceremonies. "That's it, it should be still packed away." He nods and races to find the relic.

"No...get...away!" Jasmine moans as she shivers. I try my best to calm her. I whisper an ancient incantation meant to drive away unwanted spirits. "He...needs...," she says starting to twist and turn. She's beginning to see the future. It's a common effect of being struck with a weapon from Hell. The victim starts seeing visions of the future.

"It's going to be okay Jazz," I assure her trying to think of something to slow the progress of the injury.

**Danny**

"I don't know why I thought you were a loser Danny," Paulina says stroking my chest. I have to admit I was enjoying being in her arms. "Look at those muscles," she pulls my closer placing her lips on mine. I closed my eyes anticipating the kiss when I heard a voice.

It whispered for me to help her. "Sam?" I ask trying to sit up. Paulina pushes me to the ground and says it's just my mind playing tricks on me. "Maybe...," It feels like something is wrapped around me. I heard the voice again it said she only had moments left before her heart is turned to crystal. "I really need to go.." I said pushing Paulina away.

"NO!" she says laying her head on my chest. "You must stay here," she hisses pushing me down again. Pleasure soon turns to fear as I realize she's not letting me go. "That voice is lying to you," she tells me as she kisses my chest. "I am all you need Daniel forever."

"Daniel?" I asked, no one ever calls me that. "You're not...," I look down and find my body wrapped in a snake's coils. 'Paulina's' face changes. It no longer resembled a human but looked reptilian. her eyes resembled those of a serpent. "What is this?" I asked trying to phase out of the coils but something was blocking my powers.

"You're mine," the creature as I begin to feel strange. "You don't need Sam. All you need is to be here in my embrace." she hisses. I can feel my will slipping away. "Don't fight me," she whispers stroking my face. "Now to make you mine...," she says leaning to kiss me but I push her away.

"Let...me...," she tightens her grip on me. It's hard to breathe and I am fighting the urge to struggle and fight. I look around and see the silver shirt on the ground. I think I know what to do. "You're right," I tell the monster as she smiles. She tells me I made the right choice. "Let my arm go so I can caress you," she loosens her grip allowing me to free my right arm. She tightens her grip again as I place my hand on her chest and push her onto the ground. She screams as she falls on the silver shirt.

The pain forces her release me. "Damn you mortal," she says going to strike but I blast her. I tell her it's been nice but it's time for me to go.

"Danny thank the Devil you're all right," Fester's voice says as he races into the room. "I am glad to see you're okay," I tell I am a little winded. "She didn't kiss you on the lips?" I ask him what does that have to do with anything. "Did the creature kiss you?" I tell him she almost did but I rejected her "Good boy, if she was to kiss you You would be bound to her forever.

"For...ever?" I ask as my heart skips a beat. He says that monster was a lamia, a human-snake hybrid. They trap their victims in their coils and make them see their greatest fantasy. I looked away in shame. How could I fall for such a ruse. Fester looks at me tells me that no man can resist her.

"Yes, but the fact you were able to fight her shows you have great will power," he says as I smile. "If she were to kiss you, you would be her slave forever." I tell him we need to find to Sam, she's in danger. I try to stand up but my chest hurts. "You have a broken ribs you need to rest up." I tell him we have no time.

I take a breath and force myself up, "she's nearby, I heard her voice," I tell him as we leave the room.


	14. Fifth and Sixth

**Chapter XIV: Fifth and Sixth**

**Pugsley Addams**

"Finally," I said seeing the room where the treasures are kept. I walk down the final five steps and arrive at the steal door. "Hopefully," I said turning the bar to open it but it was locked. "I hope the combination is the same as in our old home. I slowly place my hand on the lock fearful of setting off some trap.

"You look like Alexander trying to solve that damned knot," a voice said as the three birds we saw on the way here appear. I tell them I need to get into room to find an artifact. "What are you waiting for then?" the leader asks me. I tell him that the wrong combination would spring traps. "Then I suggest you make like Alexander." he swoops down and snatches me. "You may feel funny," he said as they turned invisible and phased through door.

"Clever," I tell them as the leader sets me on the ground. "We need to find the Black Grail," the birds looked shocked. "You've heard it?" I asked them curiously. "My eight times great uncle Cardinal Merek Addams stole it from a reliquary and used in his Black Masses." The leader says he ran into Merek back when was alive. "How old are you?" I ask them.

The third one was about to speak when a glowing black chain shout out and wrapped around his neck. "Find the _bekher_ and save the _meydl_ before it's too late!" he says as he's pulled out of the room. More chains shoot from the walls but they dodge them.

I look around for the right box, "It has three argent reverse pentagrams on the front." They begin to help me search for it.

**Maddie**

"My head," I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. All around me I could hear people scream and curse. "Where am I?" I stand up and find myself at the banks of a marsh. "The last thing I remember was Morticia warning me that potion of hers was hallucinogenic. "Could she have tricked me?" I walk closer to the water when I feel something grab my ankle.

I look down and see a soul covered in filth and mud trying to pull into the swamp. "How could you do this to us Madeline, marrying a Yankee!" the man spoke with a southern drawl. Through the muck I could see he had brown eyes with frizzled gray hair. I asked him if he was Anthony Davis? "That corporal Davis to you," he hisses as I try to free myself.

He was my three times great grandfather who fought in the Civil War He was known for his foul temper. Even his superiors were scared of him. "But he died almost a 160 years go." A grim realization hit me. I pull myself free only to land ass first in the mud. I tried to pull myself up but was stuck in the mire. More hands rise from the mud and seize me. "I have to get out of here," I look around for something to grab hold of. I see a rusty old chain nearby, "thank Heavens," I reach out and pull myself out the quicksand.

I crawl back onto the bank. I need to think of a way out of here. "That city...," the sound of a bell could be heard in the distance as a light appears on the murky water. At first I thought it was someone to rescue me until I realized that Will-o'-the-Wisps inhabit places like this. They are ghosts who lure the unwary into swamps where the disappear into the mud.

The light got closer and I could hear some cursing and swearing. It sounded like he was talking about the Greek god Apollo taking his daughter. I looked out and saw a small boat coming towards me. Finally a way out of this place.

**Morticia Addams**

"Just relax," I tell the unconscious Maddie. "Wednesday should be here with a pillow for your...," I sensed a dark presence enter the room.

"You look so peaceful my dear," Vlad's voice said as he stepped out of the darkness. "I will take over for..." he says reaching his hand out only to be burned by the potion's power. "Damn you," he hisses as I tell I already have a reservation set up. He snapped his fingers.

"What is it now Plasmius?" the voice of Reznor asked. I looked around trying to find the relic. I call out to Reznor. "I do not know you. I serve Plasmius," my ancestor said in a monotone voice. Vlad asks him to give himself something to penetrate the shield. "the sap from blackthorn bush can negate the potions powers."

"Is that so," he asked, "I am afraid I must go. Don't worry I will be back to collect my bride," he said vanishing into the blackness.

"I need to get a message to the others," I said taking a sheet of paper from the table. I write something down on it and turned on the stove. "Powers of the Air and Fire, take these words to whom I desire." The flames consumes the paper sending it away. "I just hope they can stop him."

**Tucker**

"Where does this lead," I asked Lurch as he placed a hand on the wall. He pushed revealing a secret passage way. "How did you know this was here?" He takes out a map from his pocket and shows me a secret entrance. "Mr. A really does his homework," I said amazed that he memorized the place before getting here.

We are about to emerge when I heard a screeching sound. Lurch pointed to the wall as a solider garbed in black armor astride a demonic eagle. I ask him if he's a friend of the family. The butler shakes he head and motions me to get behind him.

"You shall not enter here," a raspy voice came from the demon's helmet. Lurch looks around for something to fight with. "My master is in command here!" he said taking out a bow and arrow.

"Lurch, if you have a plan, now would be good time to use it," the immense creature rifles through his pockets and finds a salt shaker. He opens the shaker and spreads the salt around our attacker. The demon tries to advance but is burned by some invisible force.

The demon charges at us only to be vaporized.

"Grrrrr," Lurch said as I went give him a high five but decided now is not the time.

**Skulker**

"What in the name of Matlock is the meaning of this," the pitiful bird said as I hauled him in. "you know _shef _has an insurance policy out on us. If anything happens you are to going pay big time," he squawks until I shut him up.

"You're old news, Plasmius has new help. Better help," I grab the bird by the neck and ask what they were with that kid. He tells me to go to Hell in Yiddish. I laugh and tell him Hell will be pleasant compared to what Vlad will do to him. He glares at me defiantly. "If you don't cooperate I have others ways of finding out." The vulture looks around nervously and sighs in defeat.

I remove the ectoplasm from his beak. "These _meshugoim_ they have a relic. One more powerful than that _narish_ skull. It's like the Holy Grail, only evil." I laugh telling him the Holy Grail is only a story, "_hinter yeder mitos es iz a kerl fun ams."_ I smile at the remark as Vlad teleports in.

"What do you think, boss?" I ask him trying to discern if this just a lie to save his skin. Vlad thinks for a second and says the skull did tell him that an ancestor of the family was a priest who made a deal with the Devil. "I thought that was just a story," I ask him curiously.

"That's the problem with this day and age. If science can't dissect it, it's relegated to nonsense" he said with a smile, "Ask me back in my college days if I believed Jack's silly invention would have worked? I would have laughed at you," he said looking into bird's eyes, "you are going to give me this Grail, understand,"

"_hoykh aun klor_," he says as Vlad orders me to let him go.

**Uncle Fester**

"You still shaken up about that lamia?" I ask noticing that Danny is trembling a little. He looks back and says he can't believe he almost gave into that monster. "It's not you fault, most men are helpless against them." He looks back and says what I meant by 'most' men. "There are stories of demigods actually slaying them and then there is me. I dated a lilin when I was younger."

"I've heard of them. They are night spirits in Jewish folklore that would prey upon men," I nod, "My friend Sam would often read stories to me about them." I tell him not to get involved with them. "Trust me after Snake!Paulina I have it with weird girls and...," he stops.

"What is it?" I ask him as he motions for to be silent. He says hears her voice. She is calling for him. "Be careful it could be another trap." He shakes his head saying it's not, he heard the voice when that creature was trying to seduce him. "That explains how you escaped. She was your guide snapping you back to reason."

"I just hope there is time," we come up to large ornate door. On the threshold was the saying _Ut patet ab illis solum cor transiet!- Only those of clear heart may pass! _Danny looks around for a knob but doesn't find any. "No problem we'll just...," he tries to go invisble but his powers aren't working.

"You're still drained from the lamia," I explain examining the door. There was something about that inscription. Below it was a picture of a skeleton holding a lens near his heart. "Danny do you something that is clear," he fiddles in his pockets until he finds a medium quartz crystal. He said Sam gave to him for luck, "Danny get behind me!" I tell him as I hear laughing.

"If it's the fruit loop, I am not scared," he says as a black portal opened up and a familliar figure emerged. "Okay that is definetley not Vlad," he said nervously.

"Fester," a voice called from the darkness. "I have come for what is mine."


End file.
